OUR SWEET MOCHI
by wakaTaeYu
Summary: Hanya kumpulan oneshot dengan Nakamato Yuta sebagai cast utamanya. Yuta!Harem Yuta!Uke JaeYu, HanYu, HaeYu, JohnYu, TenYu, IlYu, MarkYu, WinYu, JenYu, DoYu, KunYu, TaeYu. END
1. Sepeda

OUR SWEET MOCHI

Chapter 1. Sepeda

Decklaimer :

Member NCT punya Tuhan dan orang tua masing-masing.

Aku cuma orang yang punya cerita ini gak lebih.

Rating : T

Genre : Romance. Fluff.

Pair : JaeYu

…

Jaehyun mengendarai sepedanya dengan kencang. Bocah yang satu ini memang gila karena mengendari sepeda dijalan raya bukan dijalur khusus sepeda. Untung saja sore ini jalanan sedang dalam keadaan sepi. Bukan karena apa, tapi memang Jaehyun saja yang lebih memilih pulang lewat jalan yang jarang dilalui. Alasannya simple, ia tak mau menabrak orang saat menaiki sepedanya dengan kencang seperti sekarang.

Jaehyun sedikit memelankan laju sepedanya ketika kedua manik hitamnya tak sengaja melihat seorang pemuda yang sepertinya satu sekolahan dengannya tengah duduk dipinggir jalan dari arah yang bersebrangan dengannya. Kali ini Jaehyun benar-benar berhenti demi melihat pemuda itu.

Pemuda yang seingat Jaehyun baru pindah seminggu yang lalu itu tampak mengelus lututnya dan meniupinya seakan ada debu yang menempel disana. Pemuda itu juga mengelus dan meniup siku tangannya yang tampak memerah.

' Tunggu. Memerah?' Jaehyun memicingkan matanya, mencoba melihat keadaan pemuda yang seingatnya kakak kelasnya itu dengan lebih jelas. Namun sayang, jarak mereka yang agak berjauhan itu tidak memungkinkan melihat warna merah disiku pemuda itu dengan jelas.

Tanpa sadar, kaki-kaki panjangnya melangkah mendekati pemuda itu yang sepertinya masih tidak sadar dengan kedatangannya. Jaehyun berjongkok didepan pemuda yang ternyata sangat cantik itu tanpa mengatakan apapun. Dibersihkan siku yang berdarah itu dengan sapu tangan yang ada disaku celananya. Jaehyun juga meniup siku itu seperti yang pemuda ditolongnya lakukan tadi. Jaehyun bahkan mengabaikan sepedanya yang tergeletak tak berdaya disamping kanannya.

Jaehyun mengikatkan sapu tangan biru dongkernya disiku pemuda cantik itu, berharap luka itu segera berhenti. Jaehyun tersenyum dengan hasil karyanya. Ditatapnya pemuda cantik yang kini menatapnya dengan mata membulat dan mulut menganga. Jaehyun menggaruk tengkuknya canggung, ia merasa sangat kikuk sekarang.

" Sumbae tidak apa-apa? Masih bisa berdiri?" Pemuda itu mengangguk tanpa mengatakan apapun. Dan menatap Jaehyun yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya dengan mata coklat besarnya. Jaehyun terdiam, semua kalimat yang ingin ia utarakan tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja. Wajah itu. Bagaimana mungkin seorang laki-laki punya wajah secantik itu? Jaehyun menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba mengusir apa-apa saja yang saat ini membuat otaknya menjadi agak sedikit keruh.

" Terimakasih emm…" Pemuda itu menatap Jaehun dengan mata yang berkedip lucu. Jaehyun meringis dalam hati. Ia mencoba untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa pemuda orang didepannya ini adalah seorang laki-laki.

" Jung Jaehyun." Pemuda it mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar pada Jaehyun. Demi Minho hyung yang sangat keterlaluan tampannya. Baru kali ini Jaehyun melihat senyum seindah ini. Sialan, Jaehyun ingin mengumpat saja rasanya.

" Yuta. Nakamoto Yuta." Namanya cantik, dan entah kenapa Jaehyun sangat menyukai nama itu walaupun jika boleh jujur Jaehyun jauh lebih menyukai sang pemilik nama.

' Hah? Apa yang aku pikirkan?' Jaehyun mengerjabkan matanya sesaat, dan menjabat tangan Yuta yang mengulurkan tangannya sebagai tanda perkenalan dengan jantung yang sangat disayangkan berdetak dengan cepat. Lagi-lagi Jaehyun ingin mengumpat begitu merasakan tangan Yuta yang ternyata sangat kecil dan halus itu. Entah kenapa Jaehyun merasa bahwa tangan itu sangat pas digenggaman tangannya.

Kedua tangan yang sejak tadi berjabatan kini terlepas. Mengundang kekecewaan yang tidak terlalu kentara diwajah Jaehyun.

" Jaehyunie terimakasih. Aku pulang dulu. Kamu juga harus pulang ya! Ini sudah sore." Yuta hendak melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Jaehyun, namun Yuta mengurungkan niatnya begitu merasakan tarikan kuat dipergelangan tangan kirinya yang membuat tubuh mungilnya menubruk dada bidang adik kelasnya. Yuta mendongak, dan menatap Jaehyun dengan pandangan tidak heran.

" Biar aku antar."

" Eh? Tidak…"

" Aku tidak menerima penolakan."

Yuta cemberut, bagaimana mungkin adik kelas yang menurutnya baik ini ternyata seorang pemaksa? Sedangkan Jaehyun sendiri, ia hanya dapat tersenyum. Sepertinya tidak akan menjadi masalah jika ia mengambil arah memutar.

TBC

Tebeceh dengan tidak elitnya Ya Tuhan. Demi apa, aku sama sekali gak dapet feel apapun saat buat cerita ini. Maafkan aku wahai readers sekalian, aku bukan author yang baik hiks/ tapi gak papalah dari pada enggak sama sekali kan ya. Jangan lupa reviewnya. Karena review dari kalian lah yang membuat aku semangat untuk melanjutkan fic ini.

Salah Sokyu


	2. Mimpi

OUR SWEET MOCHI

Chapter 2. Mimpi.

Decklaimer :

Member NCT punya Tuhan dan orang tua masing-masing.

Aku cuma orang yang punya cerita ini gak lebih.

Rating : T

Genre : Romance. Fluff.

Pair : HanYu

…

Hansol menatap pemuda didepannya dengan pandangan memuja. Bukan, bukan karena ada tahi lalat raksasa dileher pemuda itu, serius bukan. Bukan juga karena otaknya yang kotor. Hansol sedang tidak dalam mode bejadnya. Ya, kalaupun iya setidaknya Hansol tidak sebejad Jaehyun apalagi Johnny. Hansol hanya ingin menatap leher jenjang itu serius. Tidak ada maksud lain.

Doyoung mengamati Hansol dengan pandangan aneh. Tentu saja ia tahu apa yang Hansol lakukan. Secara gitu ia satu bangku dengan Hansol. Dan juga sudah 3 tahun ia bersahabat dengan Hansol. Tentu saja Doyoung peka. Well, Doyoung itu bukan Taeil yang tingkat kepekaannya hanya mencapai 0,1 persen. Miris sekali.

" Hyung, apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Doyoung.

Hansol menatap Doyoung, mengerjabkan matanya sesaat. Sepertinya ia belum sadar dengan apa yang Doyoung katakan. Hansol kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan, tanpa memperdulikan Doyoung yang saat ini mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

Hansol kembali menatap leher itu. Ah tidak, kini ia menatap anting berbentuk cerry yang dipakai pemuda didepannya. Dilihat dari belakang saja sudah cantik begitu. Bagaimana jika dilihat dari depan? Pikir Hansol. Hansol sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan. Mencoba menghirup leher pemuda didepannya yang entah kenapa bisa beraroma jeruk. Hah, Hansol jadi ingin makan jeruk.

" Hyung. Hansol hyung. Sudah waktunya istirahat, hyung tidak mau makan?" Hansol tersadar begitu merasakan guncangan keras dibahunya. Ia menatap kedepan. Menatap mata coklat besar Yuta yang kini menatapnya khawatir. Lagi-lagi Hansol menatap Yuta dengan pandangan memuja. Ia bahkan tak menjawab pertanyaan Yuta dan lebih memilih untuk tenggelam dalam lamunannya kembali. Tangan besarnya kini bahkan dengan kurang ajar mengelus pipi pemuda jepang didepannya. Hansol jadi heran sendiri. Kenapa bisa wajah Yuta bisa sehalus itu? Dan matanya, kenapa bisa sangat jernih seperti itu. Seingat Hansol, wajahnya tidak sehalus Yuta. Mata Hansol juga besar sih, tapi tetap saja sensasinya berbeda.

" Hyung kenapa sih kok aneh sekali?" tanya Yuta seraya melepaskan tangan Hansol dari wajahnya. Dan menatap Hansol dengan lugu. Sialan, tolong jangan tatap Hansol seperti itu Yuta. Tidak sadarkah kau kalau Hansol kini mendekatkan wajahnya kearahmu? Oh, jangan lupakan tatapan itu lagi. Entahlah, Hansol merasa sangat terpesona dengan Yuta saat ini. Tidak hanya saat ini sebenarnya tapi setiap saat. Dalam mimpi pun Hansol tetap terpesona.

" Hyung jangan membuatku takut. Kenapa hyung tidak menjawabku? Hyung marah?" Yuta menundukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya memerah dan matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia sangat takut, ia sangat takut kalau Hansol marah padanya walaupun Yuta tidak tahu apa salahnya.

" Tidak kok. Hyung tidak marah."

" Terus kenapa hyung mendiamkanku?"

" Aku hanya sedang berpikir sayang."

" Memikirkan apa?"

" Serius mau tahu?" Yuta menganggukkan kepalanya dengan sangat semangat. Matanya tidak lagi berkaca-kaca. Justru ia menatap Hansol dengan keingintahuan yang sangat besar. Semua itu terpancar dari pandangan matanya. Hansol sangat tahu itu. Hansol tersenyum, lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Tapi Yuta saja yang tidak peka dengan seringaian itu.

" Aku sedang memikirkan berapa anak kita nanti jika kita sudah menikah. Kau mau punya anak berapa sayang? Sebenarnya aku ingin membuat anak sekarang, tapi aku tahu kalau kau tidak mungkin mau. Jadi bagaimana?"

Wajah Yuta memerah sempurna. Apa-apaan Hansol ini kenapa garing sekali sih melawaknya? Hansol terkekeh kecil begitu melihat reaksi Yuta yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan. Dielusnya pipi Yuta yang memerah dengan sayang. Ditatapnya Yuta dengan penuh cinta. Entah kenapa Hansol jadi lapar sekarang.

" Sayang."

" Hm?"

" Boleh aku menci…"

BYURRRRRRR.

" BANGUN DASAR BODOH."

" HAH?" Hansol terbangun dengan tidak elitnya. Ditatapnya Jonghyun dengan pandangan mematikan. Mungkin saja jika pandangan bisa membunuh orang, Jonghyun sudah tewas sekarang. Hansol kesal, padahal sedikit lagi ia bisa mencium Yuta.

" Jangan mimpi deh."

" Hah?"

" Kau pikir aku tidak tahu? Kau terus memanggil nama Yuta dan menciumi gulingmu dengan nafsu. Mimpi jorok ya?" Hansol sudah bersiap-siap dengan jam weker yang ada ditangannya. Ia sudah sangat siap melempar Jonghyun dengan jam itu. Ia tidak perduli jika jam wekernya rusak nanti, yang penting kena kepala Jonghyun dulu.

" Oh iya Sol." Jonghyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar Hansol. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil ponsel hitamnya.

" Aku punya rekaman videomu loh. Hahahaha Yuta I'm coming."

" HYUNGGGGG."

TBC

Wkwkwkkwk gak ngerti nulis apaan. Tiba-tiba ide ini muncul begitu saja dikepala setelah mv debutnya pentagon muncul. /KAGAK ADA HUBUNGANNYA WOI/ Disitu ada member Jepang juga loh. Tapi beda gak kayak Yuta. Yuta mah cantik banget ya yut/kagak deng/.

Maafkan saya yang gaje ini readers-sama saya khilaf dah.

Salam sokyu


	3. Tugas

**OUR SWEET MOCHI**

Decklaimer :

Member NCT punya Tuhan dan orang tua masing-masing.

Aku cuma orang yang punya cerita ini gak lebih.

Rating : T

Genre : Romance. Fluff.

Pair : HaeYu

…

Haechan mengunyah permen karetnya dengan semangat. Sebenarnya ia sudah mengunyah permen itu selama 1 jam. Lebih tepatnya selama pelajaran Pak Choi berlangsung. Bukannya ia bosan, justru ia sangat menyukai pelajaran Pak Choi. Orang bodoh mana sih yang tidak suka pelajaran sastra? Apalagi gurunya ramah begitu? Oh, Haechan tidak bodoh ya. Ia bahkan akan dengan sangat percaya dirinya mengatakan kepada orang-orang jika ia adalah siswa terpintar seangkatannya, walaupun kenyataannya Jeno jauh lebih pintar darinya sih. Tapi tetap saja Haechan lebih suka jam kosong seperti saat ini. Tidak benar-benar jam kosong sih sebenarnya. Pak Choi hanya pergi sebentar untuk menemui Kepala Sekolah diruangannya.

Haechan menatap jendela, lebih tepatnya menatap kearah lapangan yang sedang digunakan oleh kakak kelasnya bermain bola. Tangan kanannya memutar-mutar bulpoinnya guna mencari inspirasi untuk tugas mengarangnya. Sebenarnya Pak Choi memberikan tugas membuat karangan cerita dengan tema bebas sebelum keluar tadi. Haechan sangat senang tentu saja. Tapi tetap saja ia bingung mau menulis apa.

Haechan terpaku. Didepan sana, dilapangan sana. Seorang pemuda yang Haechan ketahui bernama Nakamoto Yuta sedang duduk sambil meluruskan kakinya ditepi lapangan. Jarak lapangan dan kelasnya cukup dekat karena kelasnya berada dilantai satu. Dengan jarak yang cukup menguntungkan itu Haechan dapat dengan mudah melihat Yuta. Kakak kelasnya itu tengah mengelap keringat dilihernya. Sialan, kenapa hanya mengelap keringat bisa terlihat sangat seksi begitu? Haechan merutuk dalam hati. Haechan juga seksi kok. Tapi seksi mereka berdua punya nuansa yang berbeda tentu saja. Haechan mah seksinya seksi elegan. Kalau Yuta? Haechan menggeleng. Mencoba mengusir pikiran kotor yang mulai mampir diotaknya yang menurutnya masih polos itu.

Nafas Haechan tercekat saat Yuta mendongak. Pandangan mereka tidak sengaja bertemu, pemuda itu bahkan tersenyum pada Haechan dengan senyum gulanya. Ya Tuhan, Haechan jadi ingin mati saja sekarang.

Haechan menatap bukunya yang masih kosong tanpa adanya goresan tinta sedikitpun. Ia menghela nafas, biasanya ia sangat ahli dengan tugas yang satu ini walaupun hasilnya nanti hancur juga. Tapi pikiran Haechan sudah sangat buntu sekarang. Pikirannya penuh dengan wajah manis dan senyum gula seorang Nakamoto Yuta. Oh jangan lupakan keringat panasnya tadi. Maksud Haechan, gerakan mengelap keringatnya yang hot itu.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide gila muncul diotaknya. Haechan mulai menulis, tangan dan otaknya bahkan bekerja dengan sama cepatnya. Ia terenyum begitu selesai. Haechan mengumpulkan buku sastranya kepada Jeno yang diserahi tugas untuk mengumpulkan kerjaan teman-temannya. Haechan bahkan tak memiliki niat sedikitpun untuk membaca ulang tugasnya itu. Haechan kembali menatap jendela, menopang dagu dan memasang senyum super lebar.

Jeno menatap Haechan dengan tatapan heran. Salahkan rasa penasaran Jeno yang teramat sangat tinggi saat melihat Haechan tersenyum-senyum sendiri sambil menatap lapangan. Maka dari itu Jeno memilih untuk mengalah pada rasa penasarannya dan membaca karangan cerita yang telah ditulis sahabat anehnya itu.

 _Tuhan, beginikah kau memperlakukan umatmu? Kenapa kau tidak adil sekali sih?_

 _Bagaimana bisa kau menciptakan laki-laki secantik itu?_

 _Tak tahukah kau bahwa akan banyak sekali perempuan yang iri?_

 _Tolong jangan buat senyum semanis itu. Aku tidak bisa menerimanya._

 _Aku tidak kuat dengan yang manis-manis sungguh. Yuta sunbae terlalu manis._

 _Nanti kalau aku diabetes bagaimana? Sunbae juga kenapa bisa cantik begitu sih?_

 _Aku kan jadi serba salah sunbae._

 _Aku gak ma tahu, pokoknya setelah aku datang kekelasmu_

 _Sunbae harus mau jadi pacarku, kalau enggak?_

 _Nanti aku culik, aku ikat kekasur jangan nangis ya. Oh tidak, aku masih polos.  
_

 _By : Lee Haechan. Siganteng dari semua cowok terganteng._

" Pffffffftttt." Jeno menahan dirinya sekuat tenaga untuk tidak tertawa. Sial, Jeno tahu kalau Haechan itu aneh tapi ia tidak pernah tahu kalau Haechan seaneh itu, maniak pula. Jeno jelas tahu siapa orang yang dimaksud sahabat anehnya ini. Siapa sih yang tidak kenal Nakamoto Yuta? Siketua klub sepak bola yang punya wajah perempuan itu.

" Chan, serius nih mau kamu kumpulin tugasnya?"

" Hah? Memang kenapa?"

" Kamu gak niat curhat kan?"

" Hah? Mana ada curhat. Hei jangan menghina karanganku dasar sipit."

Jeno memukul kepala Haechan dengan buku sastra Haechan yang ada ditangannya. Haechan meringis kecil, ditatapnya Jeno dengan pandangan mematikan. Salahnya sendiri menghina Jeno sipit. Padahal ia tahu Jeno itu sangat anti dikatai sipit walaupun sebenarnya memang sipit sih.

" Ya sudah aku pergi." Jeno meninggalkan kelas dengan senyum geli tercetak jelas diwajah tampannya.

Dan begitulah akhirnya. Haechan mengumpulkan tugas dari Pak Choi tanpa tahu sedikitpun apa yang ditulisnya.

TBC

APAAN INI TUGASNYA HAE ANCUT BANGET YA LORD XD Apa terlalu pendek? Hehe Makasih loh buat reader-sama yang udah mau meluangkan waktu untuk mereview fic aku. Aku terharu hiks/ XD Entahlah aku kok ngerasa aneh sama chap ini ya? Apa disini karena Haechannya gak rusuh sama sekali? Hoho Haechan ini bias kedua aku setelah Yuta loh/gak ada yang nanya/plakk XD Makasih buat SVT's Kuda-wife, yeseulnamm, sonviela, Kim991, Misharu Rin, Anna-Love 17Carats, seeuhun no its xiuhun. Namanya ada yang gak disebutkan? Maaf ya hehe.

Apa masih ada yang mau ini fic dilanjut? Enaknya besok bikin pakai pair apa ya? XP

sokyu


	4. Susu

**OUR SWEET MOCHI**

Decklaimer :

Member NCT punya Tuhan dan orang tua masing-masing.

Aku cuma orang yang punya cerita ini gak lebih.

Rating : T

Genre : Romance. Fluff.

Pair : TenYu

…

Ten menatap kotak di dedapannya dengan sangat tajam. Ia bahkan tidak berkedip barang sekalipun setelah menerima kotak berwarna kuning itu dari kurir. Ten membaca dengan teliti setiap huruf yang tertera disana. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya begitu membaca tulisan yang tidak dimengertinya.

Well, tulisan yang tertera di kotak itu adalah huruf hangul. Dan parahnya lagi Ten tidak terlalu pandai membaca hangul. Hanya beberapa kata saja yang Ten mengerti, selain itu nol besar. Sepertinya ia harus minta bantuan Moon Taeil setelah ini. Secara diam-diam dan sedikit sogokan tentunya.

Ten mengetik pesan di ponselnya dengan sangat cepat, dan mengirimkannya kepada Taeil begitu ia selesai mengetik. Ten menunggu kedatangan Taeil dengan sangat bosan, untung saja ia menyuruh Taeil untuk datang kekamarnya saja. Kalau didapur atau diruangan yang lain. Bisa mampus dia nanti.

Ten yakin, ia akan jadi bahan ejekan Johnny dan Haechan, terutama Haechan. Karena bocah itulah yang akan menciptakan kekacauan jika mengetahui niatnya ini. Dan parahnya lagi kekacauan itu akan disempurnakan oleh manusia tiang bernama Johnny, benar-benar kombinasi yang sangat mengerikan. Ten tidak mau imagenya buruk didepan 'dia' soalnya, jadi Ten harus menghindari dua orang itu untuk sementara.

" Ten?" Panggil Taeil yang kini menyembulkan kepalanya dipintu kamar Ten. Ten tidak menjawab, tapi ia mengisyaratkan Taeil untuk segera masuk dan menutup pintu kamarnya kembali.

Taeil duduk dihadapan Ten dengan pandangan heran. Taeil heran saja, kenapa mereka harus duduk dibawah begini? Bukankah duduk diatas kasur itu lebih enak? Empuk dan tidak dingin seperti ini. Yang membuat Taeil lebih heran lagi adalah Ten sendiri.

" Ada apa?" Tanya Taeil tapi Ten masih memiih untuk bungkam. Tapi tangan pemuda Thailand itu bergerak mengambil kotak di hadapan mereka dan menyerahkannya pada Taeil.

Taeil semakin heran, seingatnya hari ulang tahunnya sudah lewat 3 bulan yang lalu. Ten tidak mungkin sebaik itu kan mau memberinya hadiah secara cuma-cuma. Taeil menatap kotak yang dipegangnya dengan aneh. Baru membaca judulnya saja Taeil sudah merinding.

" Hyung." Ten menatap Taeil dengan pandangan serius. Sebenarnya Taeil ingin tertawa, pasalnya Ten tidak pernah seserius ini. Tapi melihat Ten yang seperti itu. Sepertinya kedaannya sedang sangat genting sekarang. Taeil berdehem sebentar, mencoba mengembalikan wibawanya sebagai yang tertua.

" Hyung tolong terjemahkan itu! Sekarang hyung, waktunya sudah mepet. Tenang saja, aku sudah menyiapkan bayarannya. Hyung bisa mengambilnya dimeja nanti. Cepat terjemahkan!" Ten dan mulut kurang ajarnya. Walaupun Haechan lebih kurang ajar lagi dari Ten, tapi tetap saja yang namanya kurang ajar ya tetap kurang ajar, apalagi Taei ini yang paling tua kan ya. Tapi karena Ten sudah memberinya bayaran jadi bagaimana lagi, Taeil tidak bisa menolak.

Taeil membaca tulisan di kotak itu dengan perasaan dongkol. Ia memberi tahu Ten apa-apa saja yang tertulis di kotak itu. Dan pergi setelah urusannya selesai, tapi sebelumnya Taeil mengambil bayaran yang Ten janjikan sebelumnya. Album EXODUS lengkap dengan tanda tangan member EXO.

Ten tersenyum puas setelah Taeil pergi dari kamarnya. Ia memeluk kotak di tangannya dengan sayang, bahkan ia menciumi kotak itu dengan perasaan yang membuncah. Sebenarnya kotak apa sih yang membuat Ten jadi sebahagia itu? Tenang saja, itu hanya kotak biasa kok. Hanya saja keterangan dan isi di kotak itu saja yang membuat Ten merasa senang.

 _ **SUSU 88**_

 _Rasa Vanila_

 _Komposisi : Susu sapi murni dengan kandungan kalsium yang sangat tinggi._

 _Susu ini bisa membuat siapapun yang meminumnya tumbuh tinggi hanya dengan kurun waktu seminggu tanpa perlu olahraga._

 _Konsumsi susu setiap hari! Maka kamu bisa tumbuh setinggi 10 cm tiap minggunya._

 _Aturan pakai : Minum 2 kali setiap hari setelah makan._

Ten pergi kedapur hanya untuk mengambil sendok dan segelas air hangat. Ia sempat mengobrol sebentar dengan Johnny yang menanyakan dimana kaus kakinya, atau melihat pertengkaran para magnae yang sedang merebutkan remot TV. Ten mendengus melihat itu, apalagi sekarang Haechan mulai melancarkan aksinya yang tentu saja tidak bisa ditandingi oleh siapapun. Lagi-lagi Ten mendengus, kekanakan sekali para magnae itu. Besar sedikit bisa jadi bangsat mereka.

" Ten." Panggil Yuta. Ten menoleh dengan mata membulat. Ada apa gerangan sicantik itu memanggilnya? Sialan, jantung Ten belum siap dengan serangan mendadak seperti ini.

" Aku boleh pinjam bajumu sebentar? Bajuku masih di laundy semua kecuali yang aku pakai ini. Jadi bagaimana? Boleh?" Tanya Yuta. Ten mengangguk, dan mengisyaratkan pada Yuta untuk mengikutinya.

Ten melirik pemuda Jepang itu, dan mengamatinya dengan sangat serius. Sialan, Yuta terlalu cantik. Padahal Ten sudah yakin sekali kalau Irene noona bahkan jauh lebih cantik. Tapi tetap saja Yuta itu cantik.

Ten sangat suka mengamati Yuta, tapi ia juga sangat kesal saat melihat pemuda Jepang itu. Tidak, Ten sungguh tidak akan pernah iri pada wajah Yuta. Sudah untung ia dilahirkan tampan begini. Kalaupun Ten iri soal wajah maka sudah dapat dipastikan Ten akan iri pada Taeyong yang berwajah rupawan itu. Atau Jeno yang sama saja dengan Taeyong.

Yang membuat Ten kesal saat melihat Yuta adalah tingginya. Dalam kamus hidup Ten, orang berwajah cantik itu tidak boleh tinggi. Mereka seharusnya diciptakan dengan tinggi badan dibawah rata-rata. Dalam kasusnya ini seharusnya Ten lebih tinggi dari Yuta. Itulah kenapa Ten nekat sekali membeli susu online yang entah benar manjur atau tidak. Ten tidak tahu setidaknya kan Ten sudah mencoba.

Lagian sih, itu susu kenapa promosinya meyakinkan sekali, Ten kan jadi tergoda. sudah tahu Ten itu pecinta makanan manis, apalagi senyum manisnya Yuta. Eh?

" Ambil sendiri ya hyung. Aku sedang sibuk soalnya." Yuta mengangguk patuh, membuat Ten menahan keinginan untuk memeluk Yuta sekarang juga.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun pemuda cantik itu pergi kearah lemari besar yang ada di pojok kiri kamar. Yuta membuka sisi lemari dengan nama Ten disana, sedangkan yang satunya lagi adalah milik Hansol. Yuta sedikit mengacak-acak isi lemari itu. Baju Ten terlalu banyak jadi Yuta agak bingung mau mengambil yang mana.

Yuta memutuskan untuk mengambil kaos berwarna putih dengan ukuran 3 nomor diatasnya. Yuta heran, padahal Yuta lebih tinggi dari Ten tapi kenapa badan Ten lebih besar? Seingat Yuta, ia tidak sekurus itu kok. Ya, tubuh Yuta hanya sedikit lebih besar dari Chenle dan sedikit lebih kecil dari Haechan saja. Yuta mengernyit keal. Tuh kan, Yuta jadi sadar sekarang kalau tubuhnya sangat kurus.

Yuta berjalan kearah Ten yang berdiri membelakanginya. Pemuda Thailand itu sepertinya sedang melakukan sesuatu. Yuta merasa curiga, maka dari itu ia berinisiatif untuk berjalan mengendap kearah Ten dan mengintip apa yang dilakukan Ten saat ini.

Yuta mengernyit, Ten tidak melakukan sesuatu yang aneh. Hanya sedang mengaduk susu di gelasnya saja. Yuta menatap Ten bingung, bukankah seharusnya kalau membuat susu itu di dapur bukan dikamar? Yuta menatap kotak kuning diatas meja.

" Ten kamu minum begituan?"

" Hah? Hyung sedang apa dibelakangku? Minta dipeluk ya?"

" Ish, jawab saja! Kenapa kamu minum susu peninggi badan?"

" Bukan kok."

" Jangan bohong! Kamu pikir aku tidak bisa membaca itu?" Ten menghela nafas berat. Hyungnya yang satu ini memang polos apa bodoh sih? Sepertinya ia sudah mengatakan alasannya berkali-kali pada Yuta sebelum ini.

Ten menatap Yuta dengan serius setelah menghabiskan segelas susu itu. Ten memegang bahu Yuta dan sedikit meremas bahu itu keras.

" Hyung, aku tahu kalau hyung cantik. Tapi aku tidak pernah tahu kalau hyung sepikun itu. Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang. Aku ingin menjadi lebih tinggi darimu sebelum melamarmu. Bukankah aku pernah bicara seperti itu padamu hyung? Tidak mungkin kan suami lebih pendek dari Istrinya."

Yuta terdiam dengan wajah memerah. Mana pernah ia lupa dengan omongan Ten yang menurutnya ngawur itu. Yuta melepaskan tangan Ten dari bahunya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup. Yuta sedikit tersinggung dengan kata cantik sebenarnya.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia tidak berani melihat wajah Ten untuk saat ini. Jadi Yuta lebih memilih untuk meninggalkan Ten yang saat ini justru menyeringai kearahnya.

' Tunggu saja hyung. Satu bulan lagi kamu hanya sedaguku.'

TBC

GAJE BANGET YA TUHAN. INI APAAN COBA? INI EMANG LEBIH PANJANG DARI YANG KEMARIN TAPI KENAPA HARUS SERANDOM INI? XD

TEN LU PIKIR DULU BAIK-BAIK TEN! MANA ADA SUSU PENINGGI BADAN YANG SEMINGGU LANGSUNG TINGGI. LU KIRA APAAN? XP

RnR pliseuuuuu dan terimakasih untuk yang sudah mau review.

Sokyu.


	5. Model

**OUR SWEET MOCHI**

Decklaimer :

Member NCT punya Tuhan dan orang tua masing-masing.

Aku cuma orang yang punya cerita ini gak lebih.

Rating : T

Genre : Romance. Fluff.

Pair : JohnYu

…

Johnny duduk di atas dahan pohon dengan pandangan bosan. Jangan tanya kenapa pemuda tiang itu bisa ada di atas sana. Alasannya simple sih sebenarnya, Johnny tidak mau dilihat orang hanya itu saja. Bisa-bisa ia akan menjadi serbuan para gadis bahkan ibu-ibu yang lewat kalau ia duduk di kursi taman yang tepat berada di bawahnya saat ini.

Johnny tidak sombong kok, salahkan saja kenapa ia terlahir seperti ini? Kenapa juga kedua orang tuanya mempunyai anak dengan wajah yang keterlaluan tampannya seperti ini? Tuh kan, Johnny mulai sombong lagi.

Johnny menatap foto dalam kameranya dengan pandangan bosan. Tentu saja ia bosan kalau isi kameranya hanya foto-foto model dengan bedak tebal dan tubuh menjulang tanpa daging bak tulang berjalan? Johnny heran, kenapa orang-orang suka melihat foto model-model itu?

Johnny sih sudah jelas, ia seorang fotografrer jadi sudah dapat dipastikan banyak foto model di kameranya. Tapi mau bagaimanapun juga, Johnny juga butuh cuci mata. Tidak mungkinkan kan ia tahan jika dijejali foto-foto model itu setiap harinya ? Bagaimanapun juga ia hanya manusia biasa penuh dosa yang bisanya hanya mengeluh saja. Tapi tetap saja itu pekerjaannya.

Tuhan membenci umatnya yang suka mengeluh, jadi mulai sekarang Johnny memutuskan untuk menjadi orang yang penyabar dan patuh. Sekalipun ia akan mengumpat setelahnya. Eh? Bukannya itu sama saja ya?

Johnny menatap kebawah, ia ingin meloncat dari atas pohon itu sebenarnya. Tapi tidak jadi ketika kedua matanya menangkap keberadaan pemuda bersurai coklat yang tengah duduk di bangku tepat di bawahnya.

'Wow.' Johnny bersiul kecil begitu melihat tangan putih dan juga lentik pemuda itu yang tengah mengetik sesuatu dilaptopnya. Johnny terus menatap tangan itu dengan pandangan kagum.

Orang di bawahnya ini laki-laki kan? Johnny heran, baru tangannya saja sudah seporno itu bagaimana dengan bagian tubuh yang lain? Wajah misalnya. Well, otak Johnny memang bejad. Karena memang ia orang terbejad dari semua teman-temannya yang berotak bejad. Jadi wajar saja kalau ia masih sempat-sempatnya berpikiran kotor disaat kondisinya tidak menguntungkan seperti sekarang ini.

Tapi Johnny yakin kok, kalau kemaksiatan otaknya sudah agak berkurang. Buktinya Johnny iklas saja saat Mark membakar koleksi majalah pornonya.

Demi semua model bugil yang pernah menjadi sampul majalah yang sering dibelinya, Johnny yakin sekali kalau tangan pemuda itu bahkan lebih lentik dan cantik dari tangan Maria Ozawa, Shora Aoi atau siapapun itu Johnny tidak tahu lagi.

Johnny mengaktifkan kameranya, dan mengarahkannya kearah pemuda bertangan cantik yang masih sibuk mengetik itu. Johnny menghela nafas sesaat, memotret dari atas apalagi tanpa pengaman memang beresiko tinggi. Untuk kali ini Johnny terima saja kalau ia terjatuh, karena sudah dapat dipastikan ia akan jatuh di atas tubuh yang ternyata lebih mungil itu. Kalau seperti itu namanya ya bukan cuci mata lagi John.

Tentu saja itu tadi hanya ada di pikiran Johnny. Mana tega Johnny dengan pemuda di bawahnya. Kalau pemuda itu terluka bagaimana? Nanti Johnny sendiri kan yang repot.

Johnny mengulum senyum puas begitu melihat hasil jepretan di kameranya. Hah, kenapa anglenya pas sekali sih? Johnny kan jadi merasa semakin hebat saja sekarang.

" Eh? Kamu sedang apa di atas?"

" Hah? Apa yang…"

KRAK KRAKK BBRRAAAK.

" ADUH SIALAN AMAT ITU RANTING."

Johnny mengelus pantatnya yang terasa nyeri. Sialan sekali ranting itu, baru dipegang saja sudah patah begitu. Perasan badan Johnny tidak besar-besar amat.

Johnny mengecek kameranya yang untungnya tidak rusak sama sekali. Untung saja tadi ia mengalungkan tali kamera di lehernya dan mendekap kamera itu dengan sangat protektif. Kalau tidak? Bisa ngamuk Johnny nanti. Kamera itu sudah seperti belahan jiwanya.

Mungkin saja kalau Johnny tidak melihat pemuda cantik di depannya ini, sudah dipastikan Johnny akan menikahi kameranya. Johnny memang gila. Kedua orang tuanya pun sudah angkat tangan dengan kegilaannya. Yang membuat teman-temannya semakin heran adalah, kegilaan Johnny bahkan dapat mengalahkan alat pendeteksi kejiwaan. Jadi sebenarnya yang bodoh siapa? Johnny yang terlalu pintar atau alat pendeteksi itu yang sedang rusak?

" Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Johnny mendongak, menatap pemuda bertangan indah dan bersuara halus itu.

Nafas Johnny tercekat. Apa malaikat itu benar-benar ada? Tentu saja ada, walaupun Johnny belum pernah melihat malaikat yang asli, tapi jangan salahkan Johnny. Pemuda di hadapannya ini terlalu cantik untuk seukuran laki-laki.

Seperti yang dikatakan Johnny tadi. Maria Ozawa tidak ada apa-apanya dengan pemuda ini. Mungkin jika pemuda ini berambut panjang, bisa saja pemuda ini jadi saingan terbesar Yoona SNSD. Bisa saja kan ya? Johnny tidak ngawur kok, ia hanya berkata berdasarkan hipotesa otaknya.

Johnny mengerjabkan matanya bingung. Bukankah seharusnya ia jatuh tepat di atas bangku dan menimpa tubuh mungil pemuda yang masih menatapnya khawatir ini? Tapi kenapa meleset begini? Sialan, Johnny jadi tidak bisa merasakan enaknya kan. Eh?

" Maaf, aku sudah membuatmu terkejut."

" Sudahlah tidak usah minta maaf begitu ini juga bukan salahmu."

Demi celana dalam bergambar doraemon milik Moon Taeil. Johnny ingin sekali berteriak saat melihat pemuda di depannya ini tersenyum. Lucu sekali senyumnya, seperti kue mochi. Tuh kan Johnny jadi lapar sekarang. Kenapa harus mikirin kue mochi segala sih? Memang di Korea ada? Masak iya Johnny harus pergi ke Jepang dulu demi makan kue mochi. Ya gak mungkin kan? Eh, mungkin saja sih. Johnny kan orangnya nekat.

" Namaku Johnny Seo. Kamu?"

" Nakamoto Yuta."

Johnny tidak heran begitu mendengar nama itu. Pemuda Jepang memang cantik-cantik- kecuali Miura Haruma karena Johnny tidak tahu dimana letak cantiknya- apalagi pemuda Jepang di depannya ini. Johnny rasa Yuta adalah laki-laki tercantik dari sekian banyaknya laki-laki cantik di dunia ini.

Johnny gemas sendiri, ia sangat ingin memeluk tubuh mungil itu. Johnny tidak punya pacar soalnya, dan ia juga tidak pernah pacaran sebelumnya. Jadi maklum saja kalau ia bertingkah seperti seorang jomblowan merindukan belaian.

Johnny jadi ingin pensiun muda saja dari pekerjaanya saat ini. Sepertinya memotret Yuta lebih menyenangkan daripada memotret model-model itu. Yuta terlalu indah menurutnya, lebih indah dari makhluk apapun yang pernah dilihatnya. Dan apapun yang terlihat indah di mata Johnny harus diabadikan.

Yuta terlihat seperti manequin menurut Johnny. Manequin hidup yang sayang sekali baru sekarang ini dilihatnya. Pahatan karya seni berwujud manusia berwajah cantik, bertubuh mungil, bertangan lentik, dan senyumnya itu. Ah, Johnny jadi ingin bernyanyi _Pretty U_ saja rasanya.

" Mau jadi modelku?"

" Eh?"

 **TBC**

Masih kurang panjang kah? Hehe maafkan aku, otakku gak bisa berfikir dan mentok disini. Masih adakah yang mau mereview?

Terimakasih untuk sonveila, Anna-Love 17Carats, Misharu Rin, Kim991, SedangHilangIngatan, yeseulnamm karena sudah mau mendukung fic aku. Untuk yang reques JohnYu udah ada nih.

Abis ini enaknya pair apalagi?

sokyu


	6. Ditolak

**OUR SWEET MOCHI**

Decklaimer :

Member NCT punya Tuhan dan orang tua masing-masing.

Aku cuma orang yang punya cerita ini gak lebih.

Rating : T

Genre : Romance. Fluff.

Pair : IlTa

…

Taeil itu orangnya garing. Apapun yang dikatakannya pasti akan terdengar kriuk-kriuk sekali. Apalagi kalau sudah melawak. Mendengar suara jangkrik sepertinya akan lebih baik. Selera humor Taeil itu dibawah rata-rata walau tidak separah Jeno sih.

Jika Taeil dibandingkan dengan Jeno itu, tingkatan humornya bisa mencapai 5 : 2. Tentu saja Taeil yang nomor 5 nya. Masak iya Taeil yang nomor 2. Kegaringan Taeil tidak sampai ketingkat menghawatirkan itu kok. Kan Taeil sudah bilang Taeil bukan Jeno.

Taeil menatap Yuta yang saat ini tengah melempar ejekan dengan sang magnae penyangdang gelar setan. Bukan Jisung kok bukan. Jisung mah kalem imut orangnya. Lah yang ini? Taeil tidak yakin bocah yang satu ini punya sisi imut apalagi kalem begitu mengingat betapa rusuh dan menyebalkannya dia. Tentu saja yang dimaksud Taeil itu Haechan.

" Mana ada namja yang punya wajah sepertimu hyung. Ngaca dulu sana! Jangan ngawur. Pakai bilang ganteng segala."

Taeil mengernyit mendengar ejekan Haechan yang ditujukan pada Yuta. Taeil rasa terlalu banyak setan yang menempel di tubuh magnae yang satu itu.

Sepertinya hari minggu nanti Taeil harus menyeret Haechan ke dorm SUJU dan menyerahkannya pada Siwon hyung untuk disucikan. Haechan sudah terlalu penuh akan dosa. Tidak seperti Taeil, Taeil mah suci ya orangnya. Baca majalah porno saja Taeil tidak pernah. Taeil bukan Johnny yang suka baca majalah porno ya.

Sedangkan orang putih dan suci macam Yuta harus dijauhkan dari mahluk berdosa namun tak hina seperti Haechan. Yuta terlalu bersinar untuk disandingkan dengan bocah berkaki panjang itu.

Tolong jangan bicarakan apapun tentang kaki di depan Taeil karena itu bisa membuatnya sakit hati sekaligus iri setengah mati. Taeil itu tidak pendek, tidak bantet juga. Buktinya Taeil dan Ten punya tinggi yang sama, dulunya. Kenapa dulu? Karena Ten sudah besar sekarang.

Tapi tetap saja ya biarpun begitu Taeil tidak mau menggunakan cara instan untuk mendekati Yuta, seperti yang Ten lakukan minggu lalu sampai menyogok Taeil dengan album Exodus segala. Taeil kan jadi makin kesal saja sekarang.

Taeil ingin mencoba mendekati Yuta dengan caranya sendiri. Sepertinya belajar menggombal dari Johnny tidak akan menjadi masalah. Sebenarnya ia ingin minta diajari Ten, tapi karena Ten sudah dianggapnya sebagai rival paling mengancam maka Taeil mengurungkan niatnya.

Haechan? Oh tidak, bocah itu sudah masuk daftar black list Taeil pada urutan pertama jadi tidak mungkin Taeil minta bantuan bocah itu, jatuhnya malah nanti Taeil sendiri yang akan dikerjai habis-habisan sama bocah itu.

Yuta? Yuta memang lucu dan menyenangkan. Tapi masak iya Taeil harus minta diajari sama orang yang ditaksirnya itu? Ya gak mungkin lah ya, masak iya minta diajari Yuta.

Mau ditaruh mana muka Taeil nanti? Pantat? Hoho, wajah Taeil terlalu mempesona untuk ditaruh pantat, kesuciannya akan luntur jika ditaruh tempat laknat itu. Tunggu, pantat Taeil mah tidak laknat ya. Yang laknat itu pantatnya Haechan.

" Jangan menghinaku ya dasar _malika._ Masih mendingan aku kali putih bersih. Kamu?"

" Yuta hyung gak boleh SARA ya! Kulit eksotis ini pemberian dari Tuhan, jadi harus disyukuri. Dan, siapa yang hyung maksud _malika_ hah? Hyung gak tahu apa kalau aku bahkan lebih ganteng dari Lee Minho?" Taeil menatap Haechan datar. Mana ada lebih ganteng dari Lee Minho? Mirip saja tidak.

Taeil menggelengkan kepalanya heran. Bocah yang satu ini kalau sudah bicara memang luar biasa sekali efeknya. Ia bahkan melihat Yuta yang tertawa geli sebagai respon untuk kepercayaan diri Haechan yang sangat tinggi itu. Taeil mendengus, ia juga mau kan ya diperhatikan Yuta seperti Yuta memperhatikan Haechan.

Taeil menatap Yuta yang saat ini berjalan kearah dapur. Taeil mengikutinya, dan duduk di kursi begitu mereka sampai. Yuta mengambil botol berisi jus jambu dan menuangnya kedalam gelas. Yuta memberikan salah satu gelas kepada Taeil.

Tenang saja, jus itu tidak mengandung kecap, garam atau sianida kok. Jaman sekarang mah sianida sudah tidak jaman ya. Revanol sepertinya lebih oke. Eh, tapi Yuta tidak sejahat itu kok, Yuta kan bukan Haechan yang menyebalkan itu.

" Hyung sejak tadi memperhatikanku. Mau bicara apa?" Tanya Yuta yang kini duduk dihadapan Taeil.

Taeil menahan nafas. Duduk sedekat ini dengan Yuta merupakan salah satu hal yang sering Taeil impikan, maksud Taeil itu duduk berdua dan membicarakan sesuatu yang serius tapi tidak sampai membahas _anu_ kalau itu mah Johnny, orang-sok-dewasa macam Taeil mah bahan bicaranya yang dewasa juga. Seperti membahas politik misalnya. Membosankan sekali.

Taeil mengamati wajah Yuta dengan seksama. Ia bahkan tidak berkedip barang sekalipun. Ia terlalu terpesona dengan Yuta yang terlihat semakin bersinar saat dilihat dari dekat.

Sekarang Taeil tidak heran kenapa banyak sekali orang yang menyuruh pemuda Jepang ini melakukan aegyo. Wajahnya terlalu cantik dan menggemaskan disaat yang bersamaan.

Taeil heran, orang tua Yuta makan apa kok ya anaknya bisa seperti ini? Bukan makan paku kan seperti yang sponsbob lakukan? Mungkinkah ibunya Yuta saat mengandung Yuta makannya mutiara dan sutra? Eh? Tapi dapat mutiara dari mana ya?

" Yuta."

" Nde?"

" Mau jadi pacarku?"

KRIK

KRIK

KRIK

Yuta terdiam dengan wajah datarnya. Ia menatap Taeil dengan wajah datar dan kepala yang dimiringkan. Taeil jadi bingung sendiri mau menyebut Yuta apa untuk saat ini. Mau dibilang imut ya kayaknya gak cocok. Mana ada orang berekspresi datar terlihat imut? Eh tapi Yuta memang imut kok menurut Taeil, cantik lagi.

" Hyung."

" Hm?"

" Jones ya?"

DOENG. Taeil melongo, masak iya Taeil dikatai jones sama Yuta. Ya Tuhan, tega sekali Yuta pada orang seperti Taeil. Taeil salah apa coba? Perasaan Taeil, Taeil itu anak yang baik deh. Tampan, dewasa, dan rajin menabung juga. Tapi kenapa Yuta…

Ah sudahlah, Taeil jadi sakit hati saja sekarang.

Yuta tertawa melihat reaksi Taeil. Lucu sekali hyungnya yang satu ini. Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan Haechan. Member yang paling enak dikerjai itu Taeil. Sebenarnya Yuta tidak bermaksud seperti itu kok. Yuta cuma menuruti saran Haechan saja.

" Hyung aku kedepan dulu ya. Mau ikut?" tanya Yuta. Taeil menggeleng dengan ekspresi yang tidak apat didefinisikan. Taeil terlihat sekali sakit hatinya. Yuta mengangkat bahunya tak perduli dan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Taeil sendiri di dapur.

Setelah kepergian Yuta, munculah Ten dan Haechan yang sejak tadi bersembunyi di belakang pintu. Mereka berdua tersenyum lebar dan menatap Teil dengan pandangan kasihan sekaligus mengejek disaat yang bersamaan.

Taeil memutar bola matanya bosan. Cabe saja sudah sangat membuatnya repot, apalagi ini ditambah setan. Musnahkan saja Taeil ya Tuhan. Dikembalikan ke orang tuanya juga Taeil ikhlas kok.

" Hahahahahaha. Benar kataku kan Ten hyung. Yuta hyung gampang sekali dibodohi. Hasilnya memuaskan sekali kan? Hahahaha." Oh, ternyata setan ini biang keroknya. Ingatkan Taeil untuk menyiksa bocah ini nanti.

" Hahahaha. Genius kamu Chan salut aku. Taeil hyung sih ngeyel sekali kalau dibilangi. Yuta hyung sukanya cowok tinggi tahu. Bukan cowok bantet macem hyung. Hahahaha." Taeil mendengus. Cabe yang satu ini mentang-mentang sudah tinggi jadi sombong sekali sekarang.

Apa Taeil juga harus minum susu peninggi badan seperti Ten dulu ya? Baru menembak Yuta. Taeil mengangguk dengan hipotesanya. Dan kelakuannya itu menimbulkan tawa Haechan dan Ten semakin keras. Tahu kah kamu Taeil? Ekspresimu minta diketawain saja sekarang.

TBC

WKWKWKWK MAAFKAN AKU BANG BULAN. AKU BENERAN GAK ADA MAKSUD KOK.

Abisnya Taeil kok ya keliatannya cocok banget buat dibully /PLAK/ XD

Aku post cepet nih. Bnetar lagi aku mau UAS jadi mungkin setelah ini aku akan jarang post lagi. maklum udah kelas 3

Makasih yang dah mau review

Salam

sokyu


	7. Matematika

**OUR SWEET MOCHI**

Decklaimer :

Member NCT punya Tuhan dan orang tua masing-masing.

Aku cuma orang yang punya cerita ini gak lebih.

Rating : T

Genre : Romance. Fluff.

Pair : JenTa

…

Jeno mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti. Mengamati rumus matematika yang sedang diterangkan oleh kakak kelasnya yang cantik ini.

Jeno bukan orang yang bodoh kok, justru sebaliknya malah. Jeno sebenarnya terlalu pintar untuk anak seumurannya. Mengerjakan soal anak kuliahan saja Jeno bisa.

Tapi kenapa ia harus diajari segala? Jawabannya simple kok, Jeno cuma acting.

Matematika itu salah satu pelajaran yang mudah menurut Jeno. Jeno tidak suka matematika sebenarnya, tapi tetap saja matematika itu mudah. Bukannya Jeno sudah bilang? Otaknya terlalu encer untuk anak seumurannya.

Genius? Jeno tidak mau sombong ya. Disebut pintar sama orang lain saja Jeno sudah sujud syukur. Well, Jeno itu bukan Haechan yang suka sesumbar bahwa dirinya murid terpintar bahkan mengalahkan Jeno. Jeno sih terima saja, Haechan memang begitu orangnya.

" Modus itu diartikan nilai yang paling sering muncul Jeno-ah. Bisa juga diartikan seperti suatu data yang mempunyai frekuensi tertinggi." Jeno menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar penjelasan Yuta.

" Lalu hyung. Bagaimana cara mengerjakan soal dari modus data kelompok?" Jeno menatap Yuta dengan tatapan sepolos mungkin. Ingat loh ya, Jeno cuma acting.

Memberikan kesan baik dan lugu adalah prioritas utama Jeno untuk saat ini saja. Nanti? Ya terserah Jeno mau apa. Kalau ketahuan? Ya sudah, cukup pasang wajah polos saja.

Jeno mendekatkan wajahnya sedikit demi sedikit kearah Yuta yang sedang sibuk dengan buku paket matematika milik Jeno.

Yuta membaca buku paket itu dengan serius, mencari soal yang sekiranya bisa dikerjakan oleh Jeno.

Raut wajahnya jadi terlihat lucu. Jeno heran, itu pipi sunbaenya kenapa bisa merona begitu? Bibirnya juga merah begitu. Kapan-kapan Jeno cium boleh kan ya?

Wah, kalau diberi pemandangan seperti ini tiap hari juga Jeno rela jadi orang bodoh supaya bias dekat-dekat dengan Yuta setiap harinya.

" Untuk modus data kelompok. Kita harus tahu dulu apa rumusnya Jeno-ah. Kamu sudah tahu rumusnya?" Tanya Yuta.

Lagi-lagi jeno menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tatapan polos. Untung saja di sini tidak ada Haechan. Kalau ada bisa mampus Jeno kalau ketahuan modus duluan sama orang yang ditaksirnya.

Eh tapi Haechan juga curang kok kemarin, pakai salah bikin tugas segala kan Jeno jadi aneh sendiri.

Ngomong-ngomong Jeno juga suka Yuta. Semua orang yang kenal Yuta juga menyukai Yuta, seperti Jaehyun kakak sepupunya. Taeyong si ketua klub dance yang biasanya dibandingkan dengan Jeno. Atau Hansol yang wajahnya mirip bule tapi bukan bule itu. Oh, jangan lupakan si bule playboy Johnny dan bocah setan, maksud Jeno itu Haechan.

Sebenarnya kemarin Jeno agak kesal juga waktu tahu karangan cerita yang dibuat Haechan itu ternyata untuk Yuta. Tapi karena Jeno itu orangnya kalem ya gak jadi marah Jenonya.

Memangnya cuma Haechan saja yang bisa tebar pesona ke Yuta sampai dapat senyuman manis segala dari Yuta. Jeno juga bisa, tapi Jeno mah gak mau disamain sama Haechan ya.

Karena Jeno itu orangnya tampan, pintar dan elegan. Maka sudah dapat dipastikan Jeno harus mendekati Yuta dengan cara yang elegan juga.

Seperti pura-pura bodoh di depan sunbae kesayangannya ini. Beruntunglah Jeno punya bakat acting yang luar biasa. Jadi, dapat dipastikan kalau yuta tidak akan sadar sampai kartu AS sudah Jeno keluarkan.

Jeno tebar pesonanya kan ya pakai otak juga, dipikir dulu matang-matang. Eh, siapa tahu Yuta yang menembaknya duluan? Bisa saja kan ya. Orang ngayal mah gak ada yang melarang.

" Seperti ini Jeno-ah. Rumus modus itu _**Mo = Tb + ( d1 : ( d1 + d2 ) ) x p**_ . Jika kita kaitkan dengan soal yang ini kita harus tahu dulu berapa nilai _**Tb, d1, d2**_ dan _**p**_ nya! Kalau sudah ketemu nanti kita kerjakan rumusnya." Kata Yuta. Jeno mengangguk mengerti.

Jeno mengambil pensil di hadapannya dan mencoba mengerjakan apa yang Yuta perintahkan. Sebenarnya ini perkara mudah, sangat mudah malahan.

Tapi karena ini sudah bagian dari rencana Jeno ya mau bagaimana lagi. Jeno kan peran utama dalam rencana anehnya ini jadi Jeno harus memerankan perannya semaksimal mungkin.

Jika aktingnya ini berhasil, mungkin saja Jeno akan mempertimbangkan tawaran dari salah satu staf SM Entertainment yang ingin merekrutnya sebai aktor.

" Sudah hyung."

" Coba hyung lihat."

 _ **Tb = 161 – 0,5 = 16,5**_

 _ **d1 = 18 – 11 = 7**_

 _ **d2 = 18 – 3 = 15**_

 _ **p = 5**_

Yuta tersenyum. Mengajari jeno matematika tidak sesulit yang ia bayangkan. Yuta sedikit heran sih, setahunya Jeno itu anak yang sangat pintar. Tapi kenapa soal seperti ini saja Jeno tidak bisa?

Atau karena Yuta sedang dibodohi? Yuta menggelengkan kepalanya, Yuta tidak mau berpikiran aneh tentang Jeno.

" Wah kamu pintar ya Jeno-ah. Tuh kan, apa yang hyung bilang. Matematika itu tidak susah kok."

Memang siapa yang bilang matematika itu susah? Jeno tidak pernah mengatakan itu kok. Kan Jeno sudah bilang, Yuta itu masuk perangkapnya dan Yuta dengan mudahnya percaya saja.

Jeno jadi heran sendiri, Yuta itu polos apa bodoh sih? Dijebak dengan trik lama seperti ini saja tidak tahu.

" Sekarang kita masuk ke rumus."

Yuta merapatkan tubuhnya kearah Jeno untuk mempermudahnya mengajari Jeno.

Yuta mengajari Jeno dengan serius. Saking seriusnya sampai ia tidak menyadari kalau Jeno sedang menyeringai sekarang.

' Ya Tuhan, ini mah namanya surga.' Batin Jeno.

Oh, jangan lupakan senyum menyebalkannya itu. Sudah dapat dipastikan jika Haechan melihatnya, maka Haechan akan mengamuk saat itu juga. Well, Jeno dan Haechan itu sahabat rasa rival ingat?

 _ **Mo = Tb + (**_ _ **d1 : ( d1 + d2 ) ) x p**_

 _ **Mo = 160,5 + ( 7 : ( 7 + 15 ) ) x 5**_

 _ **Mo = 160,5 + ( 7 : 22 x 5 )**_

 _ **Mo = 160,5 + 1,59**_

 _ **Mo = 162,09**_

Yuta menatap Jeno dengan takjub. Seingat Yuta, ia hanya menjelaskn rumusnya saja pada Jeno dan memberikan satu contah soal saja pada Jeno.

Tapi kenapa? Kenapa Jeno bisa mengerjakannya hanya sekali coba? Padahal dulu Yuta harus mengulang sampai empat kali baru bias mengerjakannya.

Yuta mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Entah kenapa Yuta jadi merasa iri dengan Jeno sekarang. Kenapa Tuhan tidak adil sekali sih? Yuta merutuk dalam hati.

" Hyung, bagaimana cara mengerjakan soal yang ini?"

" Yang mana?"

" Bukan di buku itu hyung, tapi di buku yang ini."

" Soal yang… Ini?" Tanya Yuta ragu. Jeno mengangguk polos. Sebenarnya ia sedang menyeringai dalam pikirannya sekarang.

Jeno ingin sekali tertawa kencang saat melihat wajah Yuta yang memerah seperti buah naga-karena tomat sudah terlalu mainstream- imut sekali di mata Jeno.

"B-benar yang ini? T-tapi i-ini soal apa?"

" Aku juga tidak yakin hyung. Tapi hyung bisa menyebutnya kombinasi matematika dan hati. Aku sendiri loh yang membuatnya. Ayo hyung dijawab."

" A-aku tidak mau."

" Ya sudah aku saja yang jawab."

Jeno menyeringai lebar. Well, ini sebenarnya hanya akal-akalan Jeno saja sih. Orang waras mana sih yang percaya dengan soal kombinasi antara matematika dan hati? Dan sejak kapan matematika bisa dihubungkan dengan hati?

Sebenernya yang Jeno maksud itu hati organ dalam atau hati yang mana? Memangnya seperti apa sih soal Jeno sampai Yuta tidak mau menjawab seperti itu?

Oke. Kita lihat saja seperti apa.

 _ **Mo = Jeno + ( Detak jantung : ( Kagum + Suka ) ) x Yuta**_

 _ **Mo = Jeno + ( Detak jantung : Cinta ) x Yuta**_

 _ **Mo = Jeno + ( Yuta : Cinta )  
**_

 _ **Mo = JenTa**_

" Cara membacanya Jeno cinta Yuta ya hyung. Jangan salah baca ya."

Yuta menundukkan kepalanya malu. Wajahnya memerah sampai ketelinga. Yuta membuang buku Jeno saking malunya.

Jeno kerasukan setan darimana sih kok tiba-tiba gombal begini? Apa Yuta harus melaporkan Jeno pada Jaehyun supaya Jeno diberi pelajaran?

' Aigoo. Kenapa manis sekali sih Yuta hyung.'

Jeno tersenyum lembut. Biarkanlah hubungan mereka seperti ini. Mengalir seperti air sungai akan lebih baik dari pada menyerang layaknya gelombang tsunami. Jika waktunya sudah memungkinkan, Jeno pasti akan melakukan apa yang ada dipikirannya sekarang.

TBC

AKU INI NULIS APA? WOI KYU ITU RUMUS TERAKHIR NGAWUR BANGET WOI XD

Sebenarnya fic ini terinspirasi dari temen sebangku aku yang minta diajarin matematika, tadi ada ulangan matematika soalnya. Dan salah satu soalnya itu ada modusnya dan jadilah ini. Waduh, abis bikin rumus yang terakhir itu kepala aku langsung pusing. Emang lebih enakan kerjain soal dari pada bikin soal sendiri ya. kebetulan besok minggu jadi aku post sekarang. mungkin setelah ini aku akan update seminggu sekali. maaf ya

terimakasih untuk kira, Miftah Jannah, Kim991, SedangHilaangIngatan, Misharu Rin,sonveila dan yang lainnya juga. terimakasih udah mau review.

Jadi ya beginilah. Jadi bagaimana? Masih mau dilanjut?

Salam

sokyu


	8. Ibu atau istri?

**OUR SWEET MOCHI**

Decklaimer :

Member NCT punya Tuhan dan orang tua masing-masing.

Aku cuma orang yang punya cerita ini gak lebih.

Rating : T

Genre : Romance. Fluff.

Pair : WinTa

…

Sebenarnya Winwin itu paling malas kalau disuruh aegyo. Apalagi kalau yang menyuruhnya aegyo itu magnae macam Haechan, Mark, Jeno.

Kenapa Winwin sangat kesal dengan ketiga bocah itu? Alasannya sebenarnya cukup simpel. Karena menurut Winwin ketiga maegnae itu selalu menganggu hidupnya. Beda sekali dengan Renjun,Chenle, Jaemin dan Jisung.

Karena apa? Haechan itu orangnya menyebalkan. Kalau Winwin ditanya siapa orang yang ingin ditonjoknya maka dengan spontan Winwin akan menjawab Haechan.

Sebenarnya Winwin agak dendam juga dengan bocah yang satu ini karena Haechan pernah memakai celana dalam kesayangan Winwin tanpa sepengetahuan Winwin.

Mark? Bocah yang satu ini super sekali –sok- coolnya. Winwin jadi heran sendiri. Itu bocah otaknya memang sudah sedewasa itu atau bagaimana?

Yang membuat Winwin sangat kesal dengan Mark karena bocah yang satu ini sangat suka sekali -memaksa- minta diajari aegyo sama Winwin. Mark ini seperti presiden, suka memerintah.

Jeno? Wah, Winwin jadi bingung mau bicara apa kalau sudah menyangkut bocah berwajah actor ini. Jeno itu sebenarnya sangat kalem, orangnya sangat supel dan yah, Winwin akui bocah ini luar biasa tampannya.

Tapi yang membuatnya ingin menghajar bocah ini adalah disaat-saat bocah ini melancarkan pesonanya, melepaskan pheromonnya kepada 'dia' yang dianggap orang-orang sebagai ibunya Winwin.

Dan yang membuat kemurkaan Winwin semakin meningkat melebihi kemurkaan Winwin kepada ketiga bocah menyebalkan itu adalah disaat Nakamoto Yuta memperhatikan Winwin selayaknya ibu mengasihi anaknya.

Winwin tidak akan protes saat Yuta memanjakan Jaemin, karena Jaemin memang anaknya Yuta dan Taeyong.

Winwin semakin kesal. Jika mendengar nama leadernya ini entah kenapa Winwin ingin sekali memutilasi orang. Apa sih hebatnya Taeyong?

Rapnya? Well, Winwin juga bias rap sebenarnya. Visual? Hell no, demi rambut jamur Jisung yang sangat lucu itu, Winwin bahkan jauh lebih tampan dari Taeyong kemana-mana. Itu sih menurut winwin. Karena sesungguhnya satu-satunya orang yang Winwin akui ketampannya hanya Jeno.

Yang membuat Winwin heran dengan itu orang, kenapa Taeyong bisa dipanggil sebagai bapaknya? Mirip darimananya? Kan Winwin sudah bilang, Winwin itu jauh lebih tampan dari Taeyong.

" Winwin hyung bagaimana sih, aku kan minta diajari aegyo. Bukan ekspresi aneh seperti itu." Mark dan kalimat menyebalkannya. Untung saja Winwin itu orangnya sabar. Kalau tidak, sudah Winwin tendang Mark sejak tadi.

" Yuta hyung~ Minta peluk dong hyung. Aku kedinginan~"

" Chan, kamu itu sudah besar. Nggak malu apa dilihatin Jaemin."

" Lah, memang Jaemin masih kecil begitu? Dia seumuran kita dasar sipit."

" Ya sudah aku ralat saja. Memangnya kamu tidak malu apa dilihatin Jisung?"

" Enggak tuh. Weekk."

Super sekali dua bocah ini. Kombinasi setan dan chaki-maksudnya Jeno- memang luar biasa sekali efeknya. Untung saja Mark tidak ikut-ikutan dengan kedua temannya ini. Kalau iya, Winwin harus ekstra sabar saja.

" Kalian ini lucu sekali sih. Aku jadi gemas."

' OH TIDAK YUTA. KENAPA KAMU MELAKUKAN INI PADAKU?' Winwin menjambak rambutnya kesal.

Ia bahkan menyiksa bantal dengan sangat frustasi. Peduli setan member lain melihat, yang penting Winwin bisa melampiaskan emosinya saat ini.

" Winwinie? Kamu kenapa?" Tanya Yuta khawatir.

" Tidak apa-apa kok hyung."

" Benarkah?" Tanya Yuta lagi.

" Benar Yuta hyung ku yang cantik~"

" Ya sudah kalau begitu."

Winwin cemberut. Masak iya, setelah berkata seperti itu Yuta langsung menghampiri Hansol dan…

Ah, Winwin tidak sanggup menyebut nama orang yang satu ini. Melihat wajahnya saja sudah membuat Winwin sakit hati.

Melihat wajah Taeyong dan juga Jeno itu seperti melihat neraka menurut Winwin. Menyakitkan dan panas.

" Winwin sini! Jangan duduk disitu!" Winwin mengangguk patuh.

Biarpun Taeyong itu sudah dianggapnya sebagai rival tapi tetap saja Taeyong itu hyung-ayah-nya. Taeyong yang selama ini mengurus Winwin bersama Yuta.

Winwin duduk diantara Taeyong dan Yuta. Winwin mendengus jengkel, mereka terlihat seperti keluarga bahagia saja sekarang. Apalagi kalau ditambah Jaemin.

Haduh, bahagia sekali TaeYu shipper jika melihat momen ini. Delusi mereka akan menjadi kenyataan, dan jika itu benar terjadi maka Winwin benar-benar akan murka.

Winwin mendengus keras. kapan WinTa shipper akan berjaya? Mungkin saja suatu hari nanti. benar, suatu hari nanti tapi entah kapan.

" Ada apa?" Yuta mengelus rambut pirang Winwin yang kini tengah memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. Winwin menggeleng.

Well, setidaknya ia bisa memeluk tubuh Yuta dengan sesuka hatinya tanpa perlu dicurigai oleh yang lain.

Saingan Winwin itu banyak soalnya. Mulai dari sibulan Taeil sampai bocah setan Haechan. Winwin sedikit bernapas lega. Setidaknya keempat magnae yang lain tidak ikutan.

" Yuta hyung~"

" Hm?"

" Aku sangaaaaaat menyayangi hyung."

" Hyung juga sangat menyayangi Winwin."

" Benarkah? Hyung tidak bohong?"

" Benar. Sejak kapan hyung bohong padamu?"

Cup.

" Terimakasih hyung~ Aku semakin menyayangi hyung. " Winwin mengecup pipi Yuta dengan cepat.

Entah kenap winwin merasakan hawa dingin di sekitarnya terutama dari belakangnya.

Winwin itu orangnya peka kok, sangat peka sekali malahan. Kalau tidak peka mana mungkin Winwin bisa merasakan berbagai tatapan tajam yang kini menuju kearahnya.

Winwin menoleh kebelakang. Menatap Taeyong yang sepertinya sebenatar lagi siap menumpahkan kemuarkaannya pada Winwin tentunya.

" Hehe." Cengirnya polos, dan kembali memeluk tubuh Yuta dengan erat.

Winwin memasang wajah polosnya dengan suka cita. Sialan sekali itu Winwin, kentara sekali kalau ia sedang mengejek member yang lain sekarang.

Winwin tersenyum, tubuh Yuta sangat hangat. Seperti tubuh seorang istri. Ya, walaupun Winwin belum pernah punya istri tapi kan Yuta sudah Winwin anggap sebagai istrinya. Ingat loh ya! Istri bukan ibu.

Ah, Winwin merasa seperti salah satu tokoh legenda dari negara yang Winwin lupa namanya. Menyukai ibunya dan berniat menikahi ibunya.

Tapi winwin tidak sampai menendang kapal hingga membentuk gunung kok. Winwin kan bukan Saitama atau Goku yang punya kekuatan super seperti mereka.

" Taeyong hyung."

" Apa?"

Waduh, ketus sekali jawabannya. Winwin jadi menciut sendiri saat mendengarnya.

" Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

" Katakan saja!" Tuh kan, Teyong ini habis makan es dari Kutub Selatan apa bagaimana? Beda sekali tidak seperti biasanya.

" Eh? Tidak jadi deh hyung."

" Kalau ingin bicara katakan saja. Aku tidak akan marah."

" Benar loh ya hyung tidak akan marah?"

" Hm."

" Aku ingin menikasi Yuta hyung. Boleh?"

KRIK

KRIK

KRIK

" HAH? KAMU MAU KAMI HAJAR YA? JANGAN NGAWUR DASAR BOCAH TENGIK!"

Mereka semua melotot tajam. Well karena perkataan ngawurnya itu Winwin mendapat hadiah berupa bogem mentah dari member yang lain. Kita doakan saja Winwin dari sini, semoga saja ia masih bisa bernapas setelah ini.

TBC

Makanya Win, elu sih benarinya naksir emak lu sendiri. Mana pake bilang ke Taeyong segala lagi lu. Tuh kan, tahu sendiri kan akibatnya naksir emak/ eh/ maksudnya Yuta XD

#HappyYutaDay kue mochi ku yang manis. oppa ku yang pingin banget dipanggil eonni. selamat ulang tahun, semoga makin cantik. sebenarnya aku mau post seminggu lagi tapi karena sekarang ultahnya mammy uyut jadi ya udah sekarang aja.

RnR ya jangan lupa.

Salam

sokyu


	9. Masak

**OUR SWEET MOCHI**

Decklaimer :

Member NCT punya Tuhan dan orang tua masing-masing.

Aku cuma orang yang punya cerita ini gak lebih.

Rating : T

Genre : Romance. Fluff.

Pair : MarkYu

" Mark bukan begitu ya ampun. Jangan sama cangkangnya dong! Memangnya kamu mau makan itu?"

Mark mendengus kesal. Jaehyun ini apa-apaan sih? Mentang-mentang bisa masak dan Mark minta diajari sama Jaehyun, kenapa Jaehyun jadi menyebalkan begitu?

Lagian salah Mark apa sih? Mark kan cuma tidak sengaja menggoreng cangkang telur, itu saja kok tidak lebih. Dan kenapa Jaehyun harus mengomel begitu?

' Dasar lebay.' Pikir Mark jengkel.

Jaehyun mendengus, sudah untung ia mau membantu bocah - sok - dewasa ini. Lagian kenapa Mark tumben sekali minta diajari Jaehyun memasak seperti ini?

Mark lagi naksir orang ya? Oh tentu saja, itu semua terlihat sangat jelas sekali di wajahnya.

Mana ada orang mau susah-susah belajar memasak kalau tidak sedang jatuh cinta? Oh, Mark sudah besar ternyata.

" Udah deh Mark. Kamu duduk aja deh, biar aku saja yang mas…"

" Gak bisa hyung. Aku ingin membuatnya dengan tanganku sendiri. Nanti kalau hyung yang buat nanti malah hyung yang ditaksir balik lagi."

" Iya deh terserah." Jaehyun lebih memilih untuk duduk di kursi meja makan. Tatapan matanya focus kearah Mark yang sedang sibuk dengan masakannya.

Ini Mark yang memang aslinya bloon apa bagaimana sih? Perasaan tadi Mark minta diajari Jaehyun membuat cake deh. Bukannya menggoreng telur, sama cangkangnya lagi. Siapa juga yang mau makan itu cangkang?

Mark, kamu sehat nak? Kamu gak niat buat menghancurkan dapur kan nak?

" Ya ampun Mark, kalau kamu minta dibacok bilang aja deh. Kenapa sekarang malah kamu kasih gula itu cangkang?" Jaehyun gemas sendiri. Bocah di depannya ini minta dihajar juga rupanya.

Mark menghela napas, ia menatap Jaehyun dengan pandangan aneh. Hell no, memangnya Mark salah ya? Kan sudah Mark bilang tadi kalau Mark tidak sengaja.

Ini kenapa Jaehyun pakai marah segala? Mana mau bacok Mark segala lagi. Nanti kalau Mark mati siapa yang akan menengahi Haechan dan Jeno jika mereka bertengkar nanti? Masak iya Mark nyuruh Renjun buat gantiin posisinya Mark jadi leader NCT Dream ya gak mungkin lah.

Mark mendengus kencang. Jaehyun kok ya kayaknya agak-agak ya? Apa karena Jaehyun kalah saing sama Mark? Mungkin Mark keterlaluan kerennya sampai Jaehyun dendam begitu. Mark mengangguk dengan hipotesa otaknya yang ngawur itu.

Mark bertekat, ia akan mengalahkan Jaehyun dalam bidang apapun sebelum Mark berhadapan dengan Taeyong dan Jeno. karena mereka berdualah orang yang paling sulit disingkan oleh Mark untuk urusan wajah. Sialan sekali sih, Mark juga ganteng kok.

Jaehyun mengambil telur di tangan Mark dengan paksa. Jika telur-telur itu ada ditangan Mark maka sudah dapat dipastikan mereka tidak bisa membuat cake seperti niat awal mereka.

Jaehyun memecah telur itu, memisahkan bagian putih dan kuningnya dan mengocoknya dengan mixer. Jaehyun menginstruksikan pada Mark untuk menggantikannya sebentar. Jaehyun ingin kekamar mandi soalnya. Biasa, panggilan alam dan itu tidak bias ditunda-tunda. Gak lucu kan kalau Jaehyun tiba-tiba mencret di sini. Bisa diejek Mark nanti kalu itu beneran terjadi.

" Mark? Sedang apa?" Tubuh Mark menengang begitu mendengar suara dengan aksen lucu itu.

Yang berbicara tadi itu adalah Yuta. Ia menghampiri Mark sambil memainkan bola sepak yang dibawanya. Mark mengernyit, untuk apa Yuta membawa bola ke dapur? Masak iya itu bola mau dimasukin kulkas. Ya gak mungkinlah Mark.

" Yuta hyung. Kenapa lama sekali sih?"

Mark mendengus kesal. Ini lagi si muka girang kenapa pakai datang segala? Mark kan jadi tidak bisa berduaan dengan Yuta.

Yuta juga, kenapa harus nanggepin rengekan Jaeminsegala sih? Mentang-mentang Jaemin itu adik kesayangannya.

Mark menghela nafas panjang. Sepertinya ia harus menghapus nama Taeyong dan Jeno dan memasukkan nama Jaemin disana. Untuk urusan wajah oke Mark mengaku kalah.

Tapi untuk urusan perhatian Yuta. Masak iya Mark harus kalah juga, sama Jaemin lagi. Hell no, Mark gengsi lah ya, masak sama Jaemin saja Mark kalah. Tidak bisa, Mark tidak bisa membiarkan semua itu.

" Sebentar ya Min. Hyung mau minum dulu."

Sialan sekali Yuta, kenapa hanya mendengar suaranya saja bias terdengar manis sekali sih? Mark kan jadi gemas sendiri sama hyungnya yang satu ini.

Mark melirik kearah Jaemin. Kapan bocah pemilik senyum lebar itu mau pergi? Mark sedang tidak butuh senyum Jaemin yang terlihat semakin menyebalkan. Mark hanya butuh Yuta.

" Mark, kamu belum menjawab pertanyaanku loh. Kamu sedang apa sih memangnya? Kelihatannya kok sibuk sekali."

" Memasak hyung."

" Eh? Benarkah? Boleh aku bantu? Aku juga mau belajar masak"

" Yuta hyung gak bisa begitu dong hyung. Hyung kan sudah janji mau bermain sepak bola denganku."

" Gak mau. Hyung mau masak saja. Jaemin kamu main saja sama Renjun ya?"

Jaemin mendengus, ia menatap Mark dengan pandangan mematikan. Ini semua salah Mark, kalau mark tidak memasak maka yuta tidak akan menelantarkan jaemin seperti ini.

Jaemin yang tidak suka diabaikan lebih memilih untuk meninggalkan dapur dengan perasaan dongkol. Mark menyeringai senang, ia merasa menang entah karena apa.

' Aku baru tahu kalau bau kemenangan bisa seharum ini.'

" Mark, setelah ini diapakan lagi adonannya?"

" Emm… Ah begini hyung."

Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi Mark berjalan kerarah kulkas dan kembali menghampiri Yuta. Mark menaruh semua bahan yang diambilnya diatas meja. Mark mengernyit bingung begitu melihat bawang bombay dan cabai.

Mark mengernyit lagi. Jadi, bawang bombay dan cabai harus Mark apakan? Masak iya cake ada bawang bombaynya. Tapi Mark tidak pernah membuat cake sebelumnya. Maka dari itu Mark memutuskan untuk memasukkan bawang bombay dan cabai itu kedalam adonan setelah memotongnya.

Yuta mengernyit heran. Sebenarnya Mark ini mau masak apa sih? Kenapa bawang dan cabai harus dimasukkan kedalam adonan berisi coklat batangan? Apa ini resep cake terbaru yang sedang hits sekarang? Yuta tidak tahu, jadi Yuta memutuskan untuk membantu Mark sebisanya.

" Bukan begitu hyung tapi begini."

Yuta mengernyit lagi, Mark tidak salah kan memasukkan adonan itu kedalam panci dan mengukusnya? Yuta memang tidak bisa memasak, Yuta akui itu. Tapi Yuta tahu kok apa saja yang harus dilakukan saat membuat cake. Dan baru kali ini Yuta melihat teknik memasak seperti yang Mark lakukan. Unik sekali.

" Hyung."

" Hm?"

" Tahu tidak aku memasak untuk siapa?"

" Tidak tahu."

Mark menatap Yuta datar. Mark kan mau menggombali Yuta kenapa jawabannya Yuta harus sejujur itu sih saat Mark bertanya? Setidaknya Yuta bertanya 'cake itu untuk siapa' begitu, bukannya menjawab tidak.

Untung saja Mark suka Yuta. Kalau tidak? Sudah pasti Mark akan menendang Yuta sampai kesegitiga bermuda, kalau bisa sih sampai keluar angkasa biar diculik alien sekalian. Siapa tahu Yuta bisa bertemu salah satu makhluk penghuni exo planet.

Tapi sayang, Mark kan sayang yuta. Masak iya mark setega itu sama orang yang disukainya. Mark bukan raja tega seperti Haechan yang bahkan berani menaruh kecoa di baju Lee Sooman ya.

" Mark."

" Apa hyung? Jangan bilang hyung mau menciumku? Jangan sekarang hyung, nanti kalau dilihat Jisung kita bisa dimarai Taeil hyung hyung loh. Yang sabar ya."

Wajah Yuta memerah. Entah sedang malu atau menahan amarah Mark tidak tahu. Yang jelas Yuta terlihat sangat imut.

Sebenarnya Yuta ingin bilang ke mark kalau pancinya terbakar dan juga jaehyun-yang berdiri tepat di belakang Mark-sedang mentap mereka-lebih tepatnya mark-dengan pandangan murka. Yuta menciut, tatapan Jaehyun benar-benar menakutkan.

" Kalau minta cium sekarang gak papa sih hyung. Mumpung gak ada Jaehyun hyu…"

" Oh jadi begitu kelakuanmu hah? Membakar panci, menggoda Yuta hyung lagi. Baru ditinggal sebentar saja sudah membuat kekacauan."

" Apaan sih hyung, begitu saja sudah marah. Nanti cepat tua loh hyung, memang nanti Yuta hyung mau sama hyung? Yuta hyung gak suka kakek-kakeh kayak hyung loh. Yuta hyung sukanya sama daun muda seper…"

NYUUUUUTTT.

" KALAU KAMU EMANG MAU DIBACOK BENERAN MENDING BILANG AJA DEH MARK. JANGAN MEMBUATKU KESAL."

Mengerikan sekali Jaehyun ini kalau sedang marah, pakai main jewer kuping Mark segala lagi. Memangnya Mark salah apa sih kok sepertinya Jaehyun nafsu sekali sama Mark? Mark terlalu ganteng ya? Lagian kan Mark juga bicara jujur kok.

" Yuta hyung bisa pergi sebentar? Maaf aku tidak sopan, aku hanya ingin mengurus bocah ini."

Yuta mengangguk dan tanpa mengatakan apapun pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua di dapur. Menuruti perintah Jaehyun adalah yang terbaik untuk keselamatan Yuta saat ini.

Dan mari kita semua juga tinggalkan Mark yang akan menerima karmanya.

TBC

Maafkan aku Mark, aku gak ada maksud buat nyiksa kamu kok xp

terimakasih untuk semua reader yang mau meluangkan waktunya untuk meriview. huhu, aku sayang kalian.

salam

sokyu


	10. koala vs kelinci

**OUR SWEET MOCHI**

Decklaimer :

Member NCT punya Tuhan dan orang tua masing-masing.

Aku cuma orang yang punya cerita ini gak lebih.

Rating : T

Genre : Romance. Fluff.

Pair : DoTa

…

" DOBUNNY KEMBALI KESINI DASAR KELINCI JELEK."

Doyoung terkikik kecil begitu mendengar teriakan Yuta yang terdengar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Tahu tidak kenapa Yuta berteriak begitu? Simpel sih, Doyoung cuma menculik boneka koala kesayangan hyung Jepangnya itu saat Yuta sedang melaksanakan ritual wajibnya di kamar mandi. Buang air besar lebih tepatnya.

Karena Doyoung gemas sendiri sama boneka koala yang entah kenapa bisa mirip sama Yuta, maka Doyoung berinisiatif untuk menyimpan boneka itu di tempat paling aman untuk kepentingan Doyoung sendiri.

" KELINCI JELEK KELUAR NGGAK!" Waduh, sepertinya Yuta murka sekali pada Doyoung.

Pemuda Jepang itu menatap pintu kamar Doyoung dengan sengit. Ia bahkan tak memperdulikan Jisung dan Chenle yang kini berpelukan erat karena takut dengan Yuta yang mengamuk.

Ternyata benar kata Johnny, orang periang apalagi cantik kalau marah bisa sangat mengerikan. Tingkat mengerikannya memang tidak separah orang-orang pendiam sih.

Tapi ini Yuta loh ya. Dan Yuta ini juga mantan pemain sepak bola juga kan ya. Jadi kalau Yuta marah, apapun yang ada di depannya pasti akan ditendang. Luar biasa sekali kan uke kita yang cantik ini?

Korban tendangan Yuta sudah sangat banyak. Mau tau kenapa dan siapa saja?

Oke kita mulai dari Johnny. Johnny itu sangat tampan, mungkin saja kalau tidak ada Taeyong dan Jeno maka Johnny yang akan jadi visualnya NCT. Tapi sayang Johnny itu kalau lihat yang bening sedikit mulutnya tidak bisa dikontrol, dan pemuda Chichago itu bisa-bisanya meminta Yuta untuk mencium bibirnya. Sialan sekali kan Johnny ini.

Oh, yang baru-baru ini yang menjadi korban tendangan Yuta itu Winwin. Sudah tahu sendiri kan kalau Winwin kemarin melamar Yuta di depan member yang lain?

Sebenarnya tidak hanya tendangan Yuta saja sih yang membuat Winwin babak belur, member yang lain termasuk Doyoung juga sangat semangat sekali saat menghajar bocah ayam itu. Salah Winwin sendiri sih kalau yang ini.

"OH, JADI KAMU MAU PINTUNYA AKU DOBRAK? OKE."

Tubuh Doyoung menegang, Yuta mulai menendangi pintu kamarnya saat ini. Sialan sekali Yuta, kenapa itu tenaganya bisa besar sekali sih? Doyoung mulai heran sendiri dengan Yuta. Yuta kan uke, mana boleh uke punya tenaga sebesar itu.

Apa Yuta meminjam Kyuubi milik Naruto supaya ada yang mensuplay kekuatan padanya? Jangan kira Doyoung otaku. Doyoung bukan orang yang tergila-gila dengan anime atau semacamnya ya. Doyoung hanya menyukai Yuta, keluarganya dan kelinci. Oh, tambah satu lagi koala.

Yuta ini, wajah dan kelakuannya benar-benar tidak singkron kan ya. Tenaganya juga, kenapa bisa semengerikan itu? Ibunya Yuta saat mengandung Yuta dulu tidak makan baja kan? Memang iya, ibu Yuta tidak makan baja, tapi kalau makan besi kan jadi sama saja.

Doyoung menelan ludah paksa, ia mengambil boneka yang sejak tadi disimpanya dan membawanya masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Doyoung duduk diatas closet dengan kaki dinaikkan keatas. Napasnya memburu, keringat dingin mulai mengalir di area keningnya. Oh, jangan lupakan bola mata besarnya yang bergerak gugup.

Sialan, Doyoung itu tidak mungkin takut pada Yuta. Enak saja, Doyoung tidak akan kalah dengan pemuda bertubuh pendek seperti Yuta ya.

Doyoung menghela napas lagi, masa bodoh dengan bagaimana mengerikannya Yuta saat marah. Yang penting Doyoung bisa mendapatkan boneka koala kesayangan Yuta.

Doyoung mencuri boneka itu bukan karena ia ingin. Hanya saja akhir-akhir ini NCT 127 sangat sibuk. Jadwal mereka banyak sekali. Seperti tadi pagi, NCT 127 menghadiri acara fansign bersama dengan desain united.

Intinya, kalau NCT 127 banyak jadwalnya, sudah dipastikan Yuta sibuk juga orangnya. Doyoung juga sibuk kok, sangat sibuk. Tapi jadwalnya tidak sepadat member NCT 127 ya. Dan kalau Yuta sibuk, Doyoung tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan Yuta.

Doyoung mencuri boneka itu dengan tujuan yang menurut Doyoung sangat mulia. Kalau Doyoung merindukan Yuta atau ingin melakukan sesuatu pada Yuta kan Doyoung bisa melampiaskan semuanya pada boneka koala yang sedang dielusnya seperti sekarang ini.

Eh tapi Doyoung tidak akan melampiaskan hal mesum pada boneka itu ya. Doyoung tidak segila itu kok. Oke, Doyoung dan member yang lainnya memang menyimpang terutama pada Yuta. Tapi kan Doyoung sudah bilang kalau Doyoung tidak semaniak itu. Doyoung kan bukan Haechan, yang sepertinya sangat terobsesi dengan Yuta atau Taeyong yang terihat seperti sasaengnya Yuta. Ngomong-ngomong dimana bocah setan itu? Doyoung tidak melihat batang hidungnya sejak tadi. Si leader juga.

" Sudahlah Yuta hyung. Nanti juga Doyoung hyung akan mengembalikannya."

Tidak akan. Doyoung tidak akan mengembalikan boneka itu walaupun Yuta menyiksanya sekalipun. Ah sial, Doyoung terlalu menyukai Yuta. Menjadi masokis pun sepertinya Doyoung rela.

" Tidak bisa Jeno-ya. Dia sudah mencuri Suki. Bagaimana bias kamu bilang begitu pada hyung mu yang sedang kesusahan? Seharusnya kamu membantuku, bukannya membela kelinci bodoh itu. kamu minta dihajar ya?"

Doyoung mendengus, kenapa ada Jeno segala sih? Kenapa pula Jeno berbicara seperti itu pada Yuta dan seolah-olah membela Doyoung? Jeno kan jadi terlihat semakin keren saja sekarang. Doyoung sangat kesal.

Doyoung salah apa Ya Tuhan. Doyoung sudah sangat bersyukur dikaruniai wajah imut bukannya tampan, tapi kenapa Doyoung bisa menyukai pemuda berwajah sangat cantik tapi sayang sekali sangat brutal seperti ini? Apa dikehidupan sebelumnya Doyoung itu anak durhaka?

Mungkin saja kalau ini dunia anime maka kita akan melihat asap yang keluar dari telinga Doyoung. Tapi sayang sekali, ini fanfiction bukan anime. Jadi kita bayangkan saja wajah murka Doyoung oke!

" Sudahlah hyung! Aku akan membelikan boneka yang lebih bagus lagi dari itu."

BRAAAAAAKKKKKK

" TIDAK BOLEH."

" Eh?"

" Hah?"

Yuta dan Jeno menoleh kearah Doyoung yang tiba-tiba keluar dari kamarnya dengan mendobrak pintu dan menatap Doyoung heran. Ada apa sih dengan pemuda kelinci itu? Tiba-tiba mendobrak pintu dan berteriak tidak jelas begitu? Heran, Doyoung kurang asupan wortel ya? Apa mereka harus membeli 10 karung wortel agar Doyoung tidak aneh seperti ini?

" Dengar ya sipit. Jangan sekali-kali kamu memberikan sesuatu pada Yuta atau aku akan menghajarmu."

" Panggil aku hyung dasar kelinci! Sopan santunmu hilang kemana hah?"

" Diam hyung tidak usah ikut campur. Ini urusanku dengan bocah tengik ini. Kalau hyung masih tetap mengganggu, nanti aku cium jangan menyesal."

Yuta membeku. Tadi Doyoung bilang apa barusan? Menciumnya? Huh, memanya Yuta mau dicium sama orang yang bahkan lebih imut darinya begitu? Tidak akan.

Yuta berjalan perlahan kearah Doyoung yang masih mengoceh entah apa itu. Yuta berhenti tepat di samping kiri Doyoung dan mendongakkan kepalanya.

Sialan sekali Doyoung, kenapa badannya bisa sangat tinggi? Yuta kan capek harus mendongak terus.

" Ada ap…"

DUAKKKK

" ADUH HYUNG SAKIT TAHU."

" SALAHMU SENDIRI MEMBUATKU KESAL. "

Doyoung meringis, tendangan Yuta luar biasa sekali sakitnya. Tendangan mantan pemain sepak bola memang tiada duanya. Jika ada orang yang ingin di tendang secaraa sukarela maka Doyoung akan merekomendasikan nama Yuta untuk menendangnya. Sialan sekali, ini sangat sakit.

Doyoung melihat Hansol, Doyoung menyeringai. Ia akan mengadukan Yuta pada hyung tiang pendiam ini.

" HANSOL HYUNG~ DOYOUNG NAKAL."

Sialan sekali Yuta, padahal Doyoung ingin mengadu pada Hansol duluan. Terntata Doyoung kalah cepat. Yuta bergelayut di lengan Hansol yang kebetulan sekali lewat. Pemuda Jepang itu juga menantap Hansol dengan tatapan menderita dan menunjuk wajah Doyoung dengan tidak sopannya.

Doyoung mengumpat dalam hati. Untung saja Yuta cantik dan Doyoung suka sekali dengan Yuta jadi Doyoung tidak akan pernah bisa marah pada pemuda Jepang itu.

" Memang apa yang Doyoung lakukan padamu?"

" D-dia t-tadi mencuri _Suki_ , memarahi Jeno, tidak memanggilku hyung. D-dan d-dia mengancam akan memukul dan menendangku hyung. A-aku takut."

Demi apa Yuta kenapa tega sekali sih sama Doyoung? Pakai mengadu segala lagi ke Hansol, mana yang terakhir pakai acara bohong segala lagi. Yuta mengadu pada Hansol dengan ekpresi imut pula.

Doyoung mendengus, dunia ini memang tidak adil. Orang imut seperti Doyoung kenapa harus selalu tersakiti sih? Doyoung jadi heran sendiri.

" Benar begitu Doyoung-ah?"

" Tidak kok hyung aku tidak pernah berbicara seperti kok."

" Doyoung hyung bohong Hansol hyung. Doyoung hyung memang mengatakan itu semua pada Yuta hyung. Hyung harus menghukumnya."

Oh tidak, Doyoung lupa kalau Jeno juga menyukai Yuta. Sudah pasti bocah tampan menyerempet tengik dan sayang sekali no jam itu pasti akan membela Yuta mati-matian.

Doyoung melotot tajam kearah Jeno. Tapi bocah tampan itu justru menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek. Sialan sekali Jeno, untung Jeno adik kesayangannya kalau tidak, sudah keburu mampus Jenonya.

" Kembalikan boneka Yuta."

" Tidak mau hyung. Aku mengambil ini susah payah. Kenapa harus dikembalikan? Hyung seharusnya tahu perjuanganku."

" Oh. Jadi begitu?"

Oh my god. Doyoung lupa, Hansol kalau ngamuk bisa lebih parah dari Johnny sekalipun. Ya Tuhan, maafkan Doyoung yang imut ini. Doyoung janji tidak akan mengusili Yuta lagi kalau begini akibatnya.

" Turuti kemauan Yuta selama seminnggu. Itu hukumanku."

" TIDAAAAAAK HYUNG KAMU TEGA."

" Oh? Masih kurang ya? Baiklah kalau begitu satu bulan."

" HYUUUNG KENAPA DITAMBAH SIH?"

" Kamu minta tambah ya? Kalau begitu satu tahun."

" OKE HYUNG OKE SATU MINGGU."

" Anak pintar."

Doyoung depresi, Hansol kenapa tega sekali sih sama Doyoung. Padahal menurut Doyoung, Doyoung itu korban disini. Kenapa ia yang harus dihukum? Menyebalkan.

Doakan Doyoung supaya dompet dan batinnya selamat. Karena menuruti permintaan orang seperti Yuta membutuhkan banyak uang dan tenaga.

Doyoung menghela napas. Walaupun begitu Doyoung senang, ia bisa dekat dan mengawasi Yuta selama seminggu ini. Apakah ini yang dinamakan takdir? Tertindas di depan tapi enak diakhir? Doyoung mengangguk semangat, mungkin ini memang takdir.

TBC

Kuota internet aku bentar agi abis jadi aku update cepet.

Aku bingung banget mau bikin cerita kayak apa. soalnya Doyyoung itu imut, aku agak susah bayangin orang imut jadi seme. Tapi ya sudahlah, udah jadi juga mau gimana lagi.

Terimakasih untuk semua reader yang sudah mau merievew. Aku terharu hiks :')

Enaknya abis ini KunTa apa TaeYu?

Salam

sokyu


	11. cosplayer

**OUR SWEET MOCHI**

Decklaimer :

Member NCT punya Tuhan dan orang tua masing-masing.

Aku cuma orang yang punya cerita ini gak lebih.

Rating : T

Genre : Romance. Fluff.

Pair : KunTa

…

Kun memasukkan buku-bukunya dengan segera ke dalam tas. Pemuda China itu menghela napas berat. Akhir-akhir ini entah kenapa ia merasa sibuk sekali. Pekerjaannya sebagai bendahara OSIS juga tidak membantu sama sekali.

Kun berjalan kearah lapangan sepak bola dan duduk di kursi penonton. Sekolah yang ditempati Kun ini sangat luas. Bisa dibilang ini sekolah swasta paling bagus di Korea Selatan. Kemegahan SMA SM bahkan bisa mengalahkan sekolah negri yang dibiayai oleh pemerintah sekalipun.

Itulah salah satu alasan Kun datang kesini. Ia belajar mati-matian saat di China dulu demi mendapatkan beasiswa yang sangat diidamkannya.

Alasan lainnya karena Kun ingin melihat cosplayer idolanya secara langsung.

Kun mengeluarkan kripik kentang dan cola sebagai pelengkap menonton. Kun menatap segerombolan orang yang sedang berlari mengelilingi lapangan, Kun bahkan dapat mendengar jeritan protes dari sana.

Tapi yang menjadi fokus utama Kun bukanlah segerombolan orang tadi. Yang menjadi fokus Kun itu orang yang sedang memerintah dan memberi aba-aba. Pemuda itu Nakamoto Yuta, ketua klub sepak bola sekaligus orang yang selama ini dicari Kun.

Profesi sampingan Yuta adalah seorang cosplayer. Ehm, lebih tepatnya seorang crossdresser. Yuta adalah cospayer paling popular tahun ini.

Kun pertama kali melihat Yuta saat Kun menghadiri acara Jejepangan di China dulu, dan kebetulan sekali Yuta yang menjadi bintang tamunya bersama pasangan yaoi cosplay asal China BaoHana.

Saat itu, Yuta mengcosplay Asuna. Kun bahkan masih menyimpan foto Yuta. Tanpa perlu dibandingkan pun semua orang yang ada disana tahu, bahwa Yuta itu bahkan lebih cantik dari Asuna dan karakter perempuan dalam cerita fiksi apapun. Kecantikan Yuta bahkan tidak bisa diukur dengan akal sehat.

Acara itu ternyata acara cosplay pertama yang Yuta datangi mengingat saat itu ia masih tergolong baru. Dan setelah itu, Yuta menjadi sangat terkenal.

Bahkan Kepala sekolah pun pernah memberinya penghargaan karena telah membantu mengangkat nama sekolah walaupun sedikit.

" Sunbae aku capek."

Kun menatap pemuda itu, Kun tidak tahu siapa tapi Kun merasa kasihan sekali. Wajah pemuda itu terlihat pucat dan kaosnya terlihat basah oleh keringat.

" Tidak bisa. Masak baru begitu saja kamu sudah menyerah. Kamu laki-laki kan?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk patuh, dan mulai lari mengelilingi lapangan kembali. Kun tidak tahu ini sudah putaran yang keberapa. Yang jelas Kun masih sangat betah memandangi Yuta.

Kun tersenyum, Yuta itu terkenal sangat kejam saat melatih anak buahnya seperti ini. Walaupun begitu Kun tahu, mereka tidak bisa melawan apalagi membantah Yuta.

Karena Kun juga tahu, kalau mereka semua menyukai Yuta. Kebanyakan anggota klub sepak bola entah itu yang senior maupun junior mau masuk klub ini juga karena ada Yuta. Sedangkan sisanya masuk ke klub ini karena hobi.

" Kita istirahat 30 menit setelah itu kita latihan." Mereka semua mengangguk dan mulai berhamburan keluar lapangan guna meminum air yang telah mereka persiapkan.

Tubuh Kun menegang begitu pandangannya tak sengaja bertemu dengan Yuta. Kun merutuk dalam hati, Yuta terlalu mengagumkan walaupun pemuda itu berada dijarak yang cukup jauh dengan Kun dan tidak melakukan cosplay sekalipun.

Tubuh Kun semakin menegang begitu menyadari bahwa Yuta kini berjalan ke arahnya dan berhenti tepat di depannya. Entahlah, Kun merasa dijatuhi bom atom saja rasanya.

" Sedang apa? Mencari Winwin ya?"

Kun tidak menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum simpul dan mengisyaratkan pada Yuta untuk duduk di bangku di samping kanannya.

" Untukmu."

" Eh? Terimakasih."

" Sama-sama."

Yuta tersenyum lebar pada Kun. Ia membuka tutup botol minuman isotonic yang Kun berikan padanya. Dan meneguk minuman itu secara perlahan.

" Ah segarnya."

Kun tidak menyahut, ia hanya menatap Yuta dengan serius. Ia bahkan tak berkedip sama sekali. Kun mengamati semua yang ada pada Yuta. Yuta itu benar-benar cantik, seperti yang Kun katakana tadi. Kecantikan Yuta bahkan tidak bisa diukur dengan akal sehat.

Kun memberikan selembar kertas entah apa itu pada Yuta. Dilihat dari covernya sepertinya itu brosur sebuah event.

" Eh? Lomba cosplay di dekat sungai Han? Kemarin panitia acara ini juga mengundangku."

" Mengundangmu?"

Yuta mengangguk antusias. Salah satu alasan Kun menyukai Yuta karena mereka itu satu hobi. Bedanya Kun bukan seorang cosplayer, ia hanya suka menghadiri acara tersebut. Tapi karena hobi ituah yang membuat mereka bisa berteman baik seperti sekarang ini. Teman ya?

" Iya, kemarin ada panitia event yang menghubungiku. Katanya mereka nanti akan datang kerumahku untuk membicarakan ini."

" Kamu menerimanya?"

" Tentu saja. Aku bahkan sudah menyiapkan konsep."

" Ingin mengcosplay siapa?"

Yuta tersenyum lebar saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Kun. Sialan, senyum Yuta terlalu bersinar. Kun tidak kuat.

" Coba tebak aku mau cosplay siapa?"

Kun memegang dagunya berpikir. Sejujurnya tidak ada nama-nama lain di otaknya kecuali karakter perempuan seperti Asuna, Umaru, Touka dan yang lainnya. Kun sama sekali tidak mendapat gambaran sekalipun.

Karakter laki-laki? Kun rasa itu tidak mungkin. Yuta terlalu cantik untuk memerankan karakter laki-laki kecuali yang memang cocok dengan wajah cantiknya.

" Haruno Sakura?"

" Tidak mungkin. Kamu tahu sendiri kan aku tidak suka Sakura karena dia pink? Jangan mengejekku! Walaupun aku crossdresser bukan berarti aku tidak manly."

" Terus siapa?"

" Ehehe Takigawa Yoshino."

" Hah?"

Kun membulatkan matanya tidak percaya, Yuta serius mau mengcosplay Takigawa Yoshino? Tapi kenapa? Takigawa Yoshino kan karakter aki-laki. Bagaimana nanti kalau Yuta gagal? Kun kan tidak mau kalau Yuta menjadi bahan tertawaan orang-orang nanti.

" Kun kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Kun mengerjabkan matanya seperti orang bodoh. Ia tidak sadar bahwa sejak tadi ia menatap wajah Yuta sambil melamun. Kun merutuk dalam hati.

" Apa ada masalah?"

" Tidak kok."

" Ya sudah kalau begitu. Kun, aku kelapangan dulu ya."

Kun mengangguk, dan menghela napas berat begitu Yuta sudah tidak didekatnya. Kenapa waktu 30 menit terasa singkat sekali? Kun bahkan belum melihat Yuta menghabiskan minumannya tadi.

Kun menatap Yuta lagi, pandangannya kali ini berbeda. Seperti ada kekawatiran di sana. Kun terlalu menyukai Yuta. Jadi Kun juga merasa sangat takut jika Yuta melakukan kesalahan.

Kun termenung. Apa ia terlalu berlebihan? Kun menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba menghilangkan pikiran negative yang mulai merambah ke otaknya.

Yang Kun butuhkan saat ini hanyalah, percaya kalau Yuta bisa.

TBC

Menurut kalian ini bahasa lebih berat dari yang sebelumnya gak sih? Ehehe aku coba buat yang gak ada humornya. Aku gak tahu gimana menurut kalian tapi menurut aku sih udah lumayan.

Terimakasih untuk semua reader yang sudah mau membaca fic aku. aku sayang kalian :*

Next Taeyu.

Salam sokyu


	12. Love

**OUR SWEET MOCHI  
**

Deck Disclaimer:

Member NCT punya Tuhan dan orang tua masing-masing.

Aku cuma orang yang punya cerita ini gak lebih.

Rating: T

Genre: Romance. Fluff.

Pair: TaeYu

…

Taeyong mendengus kesal, ia bahkan menendang krikil yang dilewatinya. Semua ini berawal dari Taeyong yang kalah saat bermain monopoli. Sebagai hukumannya, Taeyong harus membelikan ayam untuk member satu grubnya.

Taeyung mendengus lagi, bisa-bisanya ia kalah dalam permainan bodoh itu? Ini Taeyong yang terlalu payah dalam permainan monopoli atau member lain yang terlalu jago? Taeyong mengangkat bahunya tidak perduli.

Taeyong sebenarnya ingin protes, tapi karena Taeyong tidak mau kena semprot Johnny maka dari itu Taeyong tidak bisa menolaknya. Jika boleh jujur Taeyong sebenarnya tidak benar-benar takut dengan Johnny.

Tapi kebetulan sekali Yuta ada di sana dan ikut bermain juga bersama mereka jadi Taeyong harus apa? Membantah? Hell no, Taeyong tidak mau imagenya buruk ya. Bangsat-bangsat begini juga Taeyong punya tata karma. Terutama di depan Yuta ya.

" Jangan cemberut begitu. Kamu itu sudah jelek nanti malah tambah jelek loh."

Taeyong menatap Yuta dengan tajam. Oh, jangan lupakan juga kerutan di dahinya yang tampak jelas. Tapi Taeyong tersenyum setelahnya. Taeyong tidak bisa marah dengan Yuta bagaimanapun keadaannya. Entah kenapa, Taeyong sangat menyukai Yuta. Ah tidak, Taeyong sangat mencintai Yuta bahkan sejak pertemuan pertama mereka.

Yuta itu berkilauan.

" Begitu dong, kan jadi tambah ganteng."

Taeyong terkekeh kecil, melihat Yuta yang sibuk tertawa itu benar-benar terlihat menyegarkan. Taeyong seperti melihat apa ya? Ah, Taeyong tidak tahu, otak Taeyong tidak bisa menjangkaunya. Tapi kalau kata Taeyong sih seperti melihat surga.

Surganya Taeyong itu Yuta setelah surga di telapak kaki Ibunya. Melihat Yuta itu seperti melihat bidadari dari surga. Cantik sekali, putih dan bersih. Hah, Taeyong janji Taeyong tidak akan pernah menyakiti Yuta dan akan melindungi Yuta bagaimanapun caranya.

Taeyong sepertinya harus berterimakasih pada Johnny setelah ini karena Johnny yang memberikannya hukuman dengan Yuta sebagai sukarelawan yang mau membantunya.

Taeyong bernapas lega. Untung saja yang mengantarnya Yuta, kalau member yang lain? Taeyong tidak yakin. Tapi mungkin saja dompetnya akan benar-benar terkena kanker jika member yang lain ikut. Hah, Taeyong tidak mau membayangkan semua itu. Sudah cukup Jaehyun dan Haechan yang menguras isi dompetnya minggu lalu. Heran, perut mereka itu karet atau apa? Makanan apa saja kok ya bisa masuk semua.

" Yuta, ada yang menjual es krim di sana. Kamu mau?"

" Eh? Boleh?"

" Tentu saja boleh. Kamu ingin rasa apa?"

" Aku suka rasa apa saja. Jadi terserah kamu saja."

" Baiklah, tunggu di bangku itu dulu ya! Jangan pergi kemana-mana! Nanti diculik aku yang repot."

Yuta cemberut, ia menghentakkan kakinya dan berjalan kearah bangku yang Taeyong maksud. Taeyong tersenyum, Yuta ini kenapa bisa imut sekali sih? Padahal Taeyong yakin sekali kalau Doyoung itu member paling imut di hyung line. Untuk magnae line ya sudah pasti itu Chenle dan Jisung. Doyoung mah apa atuh jika dibandingkan dengan kedua magnae super imut itu.

Yuta juga sangat cantik. Ah, bukankah Taeyong tadi sudah bilang? Melihat Yuta seperti melihat bidadari di surga.

" Paman, aku pesan vanilla dan coklatnya satu."

" Mau toping apa?"

" Choco chips saja."

" Tunggu sebentar." Taeyong mengangguk.

Taeyong menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat keberadaan Yuta. Siapa tahu Yuta diculik sungguhan. Orang cantik itu rawan penculikan ingat. Apalagi selain cantik yuta itu juga manis. Wah, bisa dapat bonus plus-plus penculiknya kalau semua itu terjadi. Taeyong menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba mengusir pikiran anehnya. Tapi tetap saja biarpun Yuta bisa karate, Yuta kan tetap saja rawan diculik.

" Semuanya berapa paman?"

" Tidak usah."

" Maksudnya?"

" Ini gratis kok. Lagi pula ini juga sedang dalam masa promosi. Cepat berikan pacarmu sebelum es krimnya meleleh!"

" Hah? Dia bukan pa…"

" Sudah cepat pergi!"

Taeyong sebenarnya ingin meralat omongan paman tadi. Tapi karena paman itu sudah sangat baik padanya jadi Taeyong mengurungkan niatnya.

Taeyong terenyum cerah. Paman tadi mengira Yuta adalah pacarnya kan? Padahal kan bukan, lebih tepatnya belum. Taeyong masih dalam tahap pendekatan sedekat-dekatnya. Emm, mungkin sebentar lagi Taeyong akan mengungkapkannya. Iya, sebentar lagi. Sungguh sebentar lagi.

Taeyong menatap Yuta yang menatap bunga di tangannya dengan pandangan lucu. Bunga yang dipegang Yuta itu berwarna putih dan terlihat cantik. Sepertinya bunga itu jenis dandelion.

" Yuta." Taeyong memberikan es krim rasa vanilla itu pada Yuta yang masih saja memegang dandelion itu. Taeyong heran, bagaimana mungkin bunga semacam ini bisa tumbuh dengan liar di taman seperti ini?

" Terimakasih. Wah banyak sekali choco chipsnya." Taeyong hanya tersenyum. Ia memakan es krimnya dengan pelan, dan sesekali menatap Yuta yang memakan es krimnya seperti seorang anak kecil, imut sekali.

Taeyong menelan ludahnya gugup begitu melihat noda es krim di sudut bibir Yuta. Sialan, jantung Taeyong jadi berdetak sepuluh kali lebih cepat sekarang. Taeyong menyerah pada egonya, mengambil es krim di tangan Yuta dan membuangnya. Taeyong mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yuta dan membersihkan noda di sudut bibir Yuta dengan menggunakan lidahnya.

" Eh?" Yuta mengerjabkan matanya, sepertinya pemuda itu masih belum sadar sepenuhnya.

" Kalau makan itu yang pelan! Jadi belepotan begini kan."

Kini Taeyong mengusap permukaan bibir Yuta dengan ibu jarinya. Yuta membulatkan matanya begitu sadar dengan apa yang Taeyong lakukan. Yuta menunduk, wajahnya memerah sampai ke telinga. Ia bahkan tak berani menatap Taeyong yang terus menatapnya dengan tajam dan lembut disaat yang bersamaan. Yuta menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam.

Lagi-lagi Taeyong tersenyum. Yuta terlihat sangat lembut sekarang. Seperti apa ya? Seperti bunga dandelion yang dipegang Yuta? Iya, kurang lebih seperti itu. Atau mungkin saja lebih lembut dari bunga itu?

" Yuta."

"N-nde?"

Taeyong tersenyum pada Yuta dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Entah kenapa, Taeyong selalu melihat Yuta seperti ini. Apa karena rasa cintanya yang semakin lama semakin membuncah? Taeyong tidak tahu, yang pati ia sangat mencintai Yuta melebihi apapun.

" Menurutmu dandelion itu sepeti apa?"

" Emm… putih?" Jawab Yuta ragu.

" Selain itu?"

" Cantik."

" Ada lagi?"

" Lembut."

" Yang lain?"

" Sepertinya tidak ada lagi. Memangnya kenapa?"

" Tidak kenapa-kenapa."

" Emm, menurut Taeyong sendiri dandelion itu seperti apa?"

" Sepertimu."

" Eh? Bagamana bisa?"

" Tentu saja bisa."

Yuta mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Ia membuang wajahnya kesal. Yuta merasa dipermainkan oleh pemuda tampan ini entah karena apa. Sejujurnya perdepatan tentang magna bunga itu maalah sepele kan?

Taeyong memegang dagu Yuta dan menatap mata coklat besar itu dengan sangat dalam. Taeyong semakin tenggelam dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Mata Yuta sangat jernih, Taeyong menyukainya sangat menyukainya.

Taeyong mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yuta yang sekarang tengah membeku. Hidung mereka bersentuhan, Tayong bahkan dapat merasakan napas Yuta yang menerpa wajahnya dengan sangat jelas. Terasa hangat dan sangat manis, Taeyong akui itu.

"T-taeyong?"

" Kamu tahu? Kamu itu cantik seperti dandelion. Tahu kenapa?"

Yuta tidak menjawab karena posisi mereka sangat rawan sekali, bergerak sedikit saja Yuta yakin bibir mereka bisa saja bersentuhan. Wajah Yuta yang awalnya memerah semakin memerah saja sekarang. Taeyong tersenyum, ia menatap Yuta dan mengelus pipinya dengan lembut.

CUP

Yuta membulatkan matanya terkejut. Taeyong? Taeyong menciumnya?

Taeyong melumat bibir itu dengan sangat lembut. Bibir Yuta terasa sangat manis, seperti perpaduan antara gula dan madu, Taeyong juga dapat merasakan aroma morfin di sana. Taeyong bukan pecandu, melihat morfin secara langsung saja Taeyong tidak pernah. Taeyong hanya mencari alasan yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya saat ini. Taeyong rasa Yuta adalah narkobanya. Membuat kecanduan hingga Taeyong enggan melepas sepasang bibir lembut itu.

Taeyong melepas ciumannya. Terlihat benang saliva terputus di dagu Yuta begitu ciuman mereka selesai. Taeyong menatap Yuta yang menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah. Taeyong mengangkat dagu itu lagi dan mengecup bibir itu dengan singkat tanpa adanya niatan sedikitpun untuk melepas dagu pemuda cantik itu.

" Sejujurnya aku tidak mengerti arti bunga. Tapi ada satu fakta yang perlu kamu ketahui bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu."

"T-tae ..."

CUP

"Jangan menyela apa yang aku katakan! Aku belum selesai."

Yuta mengangguk patuh. Lagi-lagi Taeyong tersenyum. Taeyong jadi heran sendiri, sudah berapa kali ia tersenyum hari ini? Dan sudah berapa kali pula Taeyong mencium Yuta hari ini? Seingat Taeyong, ini ciuman pertama mereka. Beruntungkah Taeyong? Taeyong rasa ini lebih dari sekedar beruntung.

" Jadilah kekasihku!"

Taeyong tidak bertanya tapi itu sebuah perintah. Taeyong memeluk tubuh mungil Yuta dengan sangat erat. Hangat, tubuh Yuta terasa hangat dan Taeyong menyukainya. Entah kenapa Taeyong merasa semakin yakin kalau Yuta memang diciptakan untuknya.

" Boleh kuralat ucapanku?"

"Eh?"

" Jadilah istriku!"

Yuta menenggelamkan wajahnya semakin dalam di dada bidang Taeyong. Yuta sangat malu, ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Maka dari itu Yuta lebih memilih menghindari tatapan Taeyong.

" Tidak usah dipirkan! Aku sudah tahu jawabannnya."

Yuta menggesekkan kepalanya dengan dada bidang Taeyong. Taeyong juga mengeratkan pelukannya dan sesekali mengecup surai coklat itu. Taeyong tersenyum, tanpa Yuta jawab pun Taeyong sudah tahu Yuta akan menjawab apa.

" Terimakasih. Aku mencintaimu."

END

AKU GAK BISA BIKIN PURE ROMANCE WOI. Btw, aku gak yakin bisa update OSM cepet. Aku udah mulai foku ke UN nanti soalnya.

Terimakasih untuk _MyNameX, Yuta Noona, haraaaaa24, Yuta yang Tersakiti, Kim991, BaconYoda, Hobi hyung, BlueBerry Jung, Misharu Rin, Mifta Jannah, JenTababy, kira, kihyun kim_ , dan reader sekalian yang sudah mau merievew. Btw sekali lagi terimakasih.

salam sokyu


End file.
